The Cat and The Fox
by xKIABx
Summary: As Train was sucked into a different world, what's going to happen to him? As for Naruto, who's the person falling out from the sky? What encounter will these two get? Read to find out!: *NEW: Side Story 6 & Next: Chapter 15*
1. Encounter

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 1**

_A black_ _**cat**__ is an animal that is said to be mysterious and bad luck…_

_A nine-tailed_ _**fox**__ is an animal that is said to be cursed and trouble…_

_Still these two creatures change as others come into their lives. It is then that it realizes that no matter what being it is doesn't change who they are…but what makes them who they are and what they do with their life…_

_As their worlds collide the _cat _falls into the world of the _fox's_, there they both meet, however what will the encounter bring…?_

It was a typical day like any other as to Train Heartnet also known as Black Cat wonders about the city as he now usually does and drinking bottles of milk. Ever since the 'battle' ended everything is now peaceful and calm. Still within Train's heart, there is still something lingering within him…it was Saya Minatsuki who was a Sweeper, but is now gone from the world. However it seems that her spirit that once was with him is now also gone – for is it has gone into the afterlife.

"Hmm…it's so boring now that things are settled with the Chronos and the Apostles of the Stars," says Train.

Again drinking another bottle of milk he goes back to his room with a set of milk. As he entered his room he sets the set of milk and sits down the chair looking out the window.

"Ah, I wonder how the Princess and Sven are doing…" he thought since it's been almost two years since their departure from each another. Looking up at the blue sky his mind wonders about how his two companions are doing.

…as on the other side of the sky…

The days were the same as always since Sasuke left Konohagakure, after Orochimaru's appearance in the district. For Naruto Uzumaki also the one who bears the nine-tailed fox within him sits away on a tree branch looking up at the blue sky. For him he feels unbearable for the fact that he couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. Not only to mention that he's not in the mood for training or carrying out missions. Still, he had to anyway…even it means only within their 7th cell there's only three of them, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and him.

"…Sasuke…" mumbled Naruto.

Without realizing it Sakura had appeared by the same tree as Naruto and sat down laid back. She then also looked up at the blue sky.

"…Sasuke…" she mumbled.

Naruto then realizes that he's not the only one who misses Sasuke, but so does Sakura…of course it would make sense – they were all in the same 7th cell team, along with Kakashi sensei. Without helping himself, Naruto giggled and also lay back on the tree branch he was sitting on.

"Yo, Sakura, are you also not in the mood for missions?" asked Naruto looking at her with a grin.

Surprisingly Sakura looked up to see that it was the mischievous Naruto that she'd always get mad at. However this time she wasn't in the mood, because right now what's on her mind most is becoming stronger to protect the both of them.

"Ha, you're one to talk Naruto, since your always having Sasuke aid you on missions!" she exclaimed.

"Oi, oi…that's because I was always so careless of my surroundings…!" exclaimed back Naruto.

Sakura then laughed at his reply and then Naruto realizing it also laughed along with her. At last their laughter ended and they both stopped and looked back up into the sky.

"W-what the…what is that in the sky!"

Without them knowing it, the sky was twirling itself into a black hole…as on the other side of their sky…

Train had reached his own room that he now hangs out in to rest. Sitting on the rooftop, Train looks up at the sky wondering what's going on…

"What on earth is happening in the sky?"

Train then stands up with his gaze still fixed on it, the twirling which is now a black hole. Suddenly and quickly the black hole itself came was twirling fast and coming towards him.

"W-what the!"

However this wasn't the time to argue, he better run or get away, but sadly the black whole was so fast that it got caught of him and sucked him pulling him into the sky of what's on the other side.

"Wahhh!"

Within the tunnel of the black hole it dragged him unto the other side of his sky. Sadly, Sven and Eve were on their way to meet him again after so long. However when they reached his place, Sven knocked, but no answer and noticed that no one was home. They had decided to do something for a while and come back later.

…as on the other side of the sky…

As Naruto and Sakura were looking up at the black hole in the sky, Kakashi-sensei had appeared. With no surprise he sees that they both had already notice the situation.

"So I see that you both have notice, huh?"

Without any confusion, Naruto and Sakura just nodded their heads while still looking up at the sky. Kakashi-sensei saddened by the fact that those two didn't acknowledge his existence.

"I miss the small Genins who would always amaze at what I'd always said and did."

With that said, something was falling out of the sky, something like…like…like a human? Without a second doubt Naruto was about to go and catch the falling person. Although with concern that it might be Akatsuki luring out Naruto, Sakura tried to stop him from doing so.

"Wait Naruto, what if it's a trap from the Akatsuki?"

Naruto almost forgot about that, he almost forgot that he held the nine-tailed fox beast within him; and that the Akatsuki wanted him because of that power. However, he didn't feel Itachi's presence or any enemies nearby. But for what he did know for sure, was that whoever is falling out of the sky isn't a bad one.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll know when it's them," Naruto replied as he narrowed where the person was falling.

Naruto then went to the location and multiplied himself to catch the person falling from the sky. Apparently, it was just to make sure that if the person was bigger or heavier than he himself.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

As the falling person neared the ground the clones caught…him? It was boy and to Naruto's surprise the boy's clothing was very different from his own clothing. However, he looked familiar somehow…

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Is the person alright?"

As she approached, she also saw that the person Naruto caught was a boy in strange clothing. As Kakashi-sensei also approached he was famished by the way the falling boy looked.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise, but I wonder how he could've got himself into this place…world?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Just who on earth is this guy?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.


	2. Meeting

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 2**

…back on Train's world, Sven and Eve were wondering about the town and Sven wasn't in the good mood as it is…

"Ah! Where on earth could've Train had headed to?" Sven complained.

"Sven clam down, it's nothing for you to push all that anger on Train," replied Eve.

Looking at Eve, Sven could see that she was right. There was no reason to complain at all, since it was his business and nothing related to Train at all. Truly, even Eve herself has changed over the past two years since they've been together.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Eve, it's just that it's been two years, since we last saw that cat," answered Sven.

"Cat?" wondered Eve.

"Well yeah, since he's a wanderer, he's just like a cat. After it's done wondering it goes back to its place," answered Sven.

"…ice cream, Sven" said Eve.

Out of nowhere that surprised Sven, because apparently there were no ice cream trucks or stands around anywhere, close to where they are. As his mind was wondering about, Eve noticed that Sven maybe could get things off his mind if she distracted him.

"Sven, I said…ice cream," said Eve.

"Ah, oh…right, right, I heard you Eve," replied Sven.

With that said, Eve took Sven by the hand and started to pull him towards whatever that might have foods for her empty stomach.

"Until Train gets back, let's go find food and then shopping…ok Sven?" asked Eve.

Sven then chuckled and with that respond Eve knew for sure that Sven's temper must've calmed down by now.

"Aha ha, ok Eve, well then what do you want to eat first?" added Sven.

"…did you forget already, I said that I wanted ice cream," replied Eve.

Again with the ice cream thought Sven seriously, but oh well can't really blame her for it though since she's still a kid even she's grown a little over the past two years.

"Alright then, let's go Eve…afterwards we'll bring a gift back for Train too," said Sven as he looked into the sky.

…back on that other side…

The person who fell out of the sky was easied unto Naruto's bed as he was carried to Naruto's home. As Sakura examined for any minor injuries as Naruto was wondering about and stuff.

"Ok, he seems fine and nothing of the ordinary either, but if there raises any problems just contact me ok, Naruto? Naruto?" said Sakura as she didn't hear any response she turned around to see what was up.

"Naruto?"

Up out of the daze that he was in after hearing Sakura call his name a third time he replied.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure thing Sakura…you know I've been thinking lately," said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"…nothing, just forget I said anything…" said Naruto.

With the face like that Sakura couldn't help but feel like wanting to listen to him and make him understand her intentions. Without a word again, Sakura grabbed her things and started to head out.

"…thanks, Sakura…"

As Naruto spoke she stopped as the door was halfway opened, she looked back and saw part of his smiling face.

"…for everything so far…" added Naruto.

"Sure thing, Naruto," replied Sakura as she then headed out and closed the door.

Back on the other world, Sven and Eve…well mainly Eve was having a good time for the time being as Sven is being the same old Sven.

To where we left off…as time passed it was already evening in Konohagakure and almost time for the dark to rise. Back at Naruto's house, the sleeping guest awoke and as Naruto who was asleep heard the moaning and awoke himself.

"Oi, you shouldn't get up so fast, just rest alright," said Naruto as he helped the person back into bed.

"So…where am I?"

"Oh, were in my house, but don't worry nothing bad is going to happen. So if you don't mind me asking… person who fell out of the sky who are you?" asked Naruto looking at conflictingly.

"Huh? Who am I, I'm…hold on isn't that my question and why are you wearing strange clothings?"

"Person who fell out of the sky, at least calm down a little, okay?" said Naruto.

"What the heck! How can I calm down in this condition and…and –"

As Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of the person who fell out of the sky, it surprised him too much that he fainted. Which was a big major problem as Kakashi was yelled off by Naruto within the next five minutes. After fifteen to twenty minutes have passed the person who fell out of the sky in Naruto's bed awoke again.

"Hey you alright, sorry about that earlier…Kakashi-sensei does things like that…a lot," exaggerated Naruto.

"I-I see…so then you or that person over there, mind to explain things?"

"Sure thing, well to start things off person who fell out of the sky is -"

As Naruto was cut off from his speaking he got hit in the head from the guest in his bed. Apparently the reason was that the name Naruto used was getting to be very, very annoying. As he lifted his fist off of Naruto's head, Naruto rubbed his head as he moaned.

"Well, to start things off…I'm not 'person who fell out of the sky,' the name's Train, Train Heartnet, but back where I lived I used to be known as Black Cat; but again just calling me Train is fine."

"…Black…Cat…?" wondered Kakashi.

"Sure thing, Train!" exclaimed Naruto. "By the way Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?"

"Hmm? Well apparently since we were the ones who found him, I went to see the Hokage about what we should do with him and…"

"…and what Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Hokage said that he'll be fine as long as we keep an eye on him," answered Kakashi.

"Alright then, well why don't we explain things tomorrow morning; it's pretty late right now anyway," said Naruto.

"I agree, until then we should rest ourselves and explain things tomorrow," added Kakashi. "Well then, good night you two and as for Sakura I'll inform her too."

"See you tomorrow morning Kakashi-sensei!"

With that settled, Kakashi went to inform Sakura as he waved good-bye to Naruto and Train.

"You can stay in the bed there Train, I'll just sleep down here on a futon…"

As Naruto brought out the futon and settled in, Train was looking out the window and wondering how he ended up in this world and also…how is he going to get back home?

"Train…?"

"Ah, sorry I was spacing out, yes?" replied Train.

"Don't worry, well do our best to help you where you came back from okay; so then just rest yourself," answered Naruto.

"Right!"

With that said, Naruto turned off the lights and they both went to sleep. As they both were sleeping, Train was wondering what Sven and Eve were doing.

"I hope Sven and the Princess are okay…"

With those words said, Train fell into a deep sleep as he dreamed a dream. As for Naruto he overheard Train, but smiled for he'll do anything to help. With that thought in mind Naruto also went into a deep sleep.


	3. Beginning

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 3**

As morning light was shining the daylight among Konohagakure, Naruto was already awake making ramen for his still sleeping guest. Train then awoke yawning; he smelled out the aura of the ramen noodles and was feeling hungry himself. However, he wasn't even sure what kind of food it was, but just that the scent smelled good enough to eat. Getting out of bed, he walked to the table and seated himself as Naruto noticed him.

"Ah, good morning Train,"

"Oh, I see you remember my name, eh?" said Train with a grin.

"Of course, but I didn't introduce myself yet, have I; the name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he said smiling as he went over to the table carrying the ramen noodles.

"Ehh, Naruto…Naruto, huh? That has a nice ring to it."

As Naruto neared the table he set the ramen noodles and sat down to start eating, but then remembered something. With that remembrance he got up and went to his refrigerator to get some beverages.

"Hmm, hey Train, want anything to drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask…got milk…I just hope that they aren't overdue though?" said Train with a grin as he looked at the noodles confusingly.

"I learned my lesson before hand; so don't worry," replied Naruto as he got the two quarts of milk out and went back to the eating table handing over the milk quart.

"Thank you very much, but how am I supposed to drink this?" questioned Train holding the milk quart in front of Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean? You just open it and then drink it, is it that hard to understand?"

"Well, it's just that back where I came from, the milk was in a glass bottle with a top...So it was much easier to open and close. As for the milk here…it's in a box? And how do you open it anyway? Also, how do you eat these noodles?"

Naruto, surprised by the way Train was asking all these questions was baffled at how he was going to respond to them. To make the talking short, Naruto showed Train how to open the milk and eat the noodles. Yes, those twenty minutes was a fun moment for the both of them; however it might not last soon though.

Kakashi arrived a few moments later and instructed Naruto to meet up with him at the rooftop of the Hokage's place…along with Train. When the afternoon had arrived, Naruto had taken Train to the Hokage's place while showing him around town. As they reached the place, Naruto was going to jump, but forgot that maybe Train might be unable to do such a thing, since he wasn't a ninja like them.

"Train we can take the s –"

As Naruto was cut off he was surprise by the way Train jumped onto the rooftop. Apparently he wasn't a ninja, right? So how come he was able to jump up that high? Actually how'd did he even get up that height without even falling back down despite him not being a ninja?

"Hey! Naruto you coming up or just going to take the stairs?" exclaimed Train with a grin.

"Are you kidding? I'm a ninja here!" replied Naruto as he jumped up to meet with Train.

As they both reached the rooftop some men of three had appeared before them. Among them one stepped forward as the others stayed. Naruto then felt that something wasn't right all with the tension he was feeling.

"Hmph, so you finally made it, you made us waited long enough," said the man in mask.

"Who are you people?" asked Naruto with cautious.

Without answering Naruto back, the masked man signal at Naruto and then suddenly about ten people including the two men that was behind the masked man attacked Naruto and Train.

"Whoa! Hey, Naruto, what's going on here?" asked Train, dodging the men.

"I-I don't know Train, but from the looks of if these guys aren't friendly for sure!"

Defending themselves from the men, Train thought that maybe it would be too dangerous to stay in just a single spot, so he then signaled Naruto. As Naruto noticed, he led them into the forest from jumping onto the statue head of the Hokages and out. As they got with a meter from the village, it would be soon worthless to run any farther since it'll get them nowhere with all the men trying to catch them.

"Oi, Naruto since these guys aren't' allies, we can like fight them off right?" asked Train.

"Yep!" replied Naruto with a grin.

As the men neared and circled them Naruto then showed off his moves. Train, not of this world was empress by Naruto's actions. As each man broke into two groups of five, it seemed fair enough that Train also decided to get his spotlight in action.

"Hmph, now it's my turn!" exclaimed Train as he took out Hades.

As Train took out his weapon Naruto was amazed at how it looked, but not just that though. The way that Train moved and his fighting techniques; they were all unique to Naruto himself.

Apparently, it seems that the Hokage was returning and that meant more than just trouble. As they neared the village Hokage saw Naruto and a couple of men not from their village fighting. As he signal the two men that was with him; they joined up with Naruto. As Train was about to be punched out the by Hokage who came in behind his men, Naruto stopped him.

"Wait old man, this guy is with me!" exclaimed Naruto as he was protecting Train.

With no further disagreement, one of the two guards that was with Hokage went about to gather up the people who attacked Naruto and Train. Finally as all ten were defeated and tied up, Hokage ordered them to be questioned. And so as the other guard was instructed to help as well, Hokage went to Naruto and Train.

"…very well then, let's move back inside the village," Hokage said as he walked onward.

"So…Naruto who's the old man that could fight so well?" asked Train.

"Train, how about we just go back inside the village first," said Naruto pulling Train along as they neared the door into the village.

As they neared the door to the village, Hokage was having a feeling about the boy that's with Naruto. It seemed as if he could be a rouge ninja, but on the other hand, the way he was using those fighting techniques, it seemed as if he's not as well. To Hokage it seemed that the boy was from another dimension…another world different from theirs.

"Naruto follow me and bring that boy with you as well," said Hokage being followed along by his two guards.

As the door to the village opened, Hokage and his two guards went onward. As well as following along by Naruto and Train. Walking through the village they finally neared the headquarters of the Hokage's.

"Come on in you two," said Hokage as he walked in.

Naruto and Train did as he said, as they walked in and followed him. As they followed Hokage into his room the doors closed leaving just the three of them. As Hokage have already signaled them to be left alone. Hokage then sat himself down and signal Naruto and Train to come closer; as they did, Hokage looked up at them.

"So then, tell me Naruto, who's this friend of yours?" asked Hokage with a smile.

"Well, his name is…" as Naruto was saying he was cut off by Train.

"My name is Train Heartnet, sir," said Train.

Surprised by the way that Train had responded himself, without Naruto introducing him, Hokage again smiled.

"Well then, Train, well come to our village Konohagakure,"

"Again, I'm sorry that I was unavailable and was unable to greet you properly. Also to the point of where you were attacked by some rogue ninjas during the time of my absence," Hokage said.

"It's no biggie old man Hokage, after all we were pretty fine until you guys showed up and decided to ruin our spotlight," said Naruto grinning.

"However, thank you again for your greeting…um…Mister –" said Train not knowing what to call Hokage.

"Just call the old man Hokage, Train…after all that's the title we give to the one who's our leader and stuff."

"H-hokage," said Train.

"Thank you very much!" he added.

"Well then you two are free to go, but just be careful out there," said Hokage.

"Yea, yea, we know that already old man."

"Oh, good day!" says Train as he was taken out of the room by Naruto.

Hokage then smiled at the way Train was dragged out by Naruto. He then frowned as he looked out towards his village again. Suddenly two men of the Anbu Troop appeared before him bowing. As one stood up he signaled the other and vanished leaving only one Anbu shinobi left. Hokage then turned around as the Anbu shinobi approached him.

"Shouldn't we at least keep an eye on them?"

"…no leave them be, I believe that Naruto can handle things from here on out; and so you may leave it as it is."

"Yes sir."

"However, figure out how the boy got into this world, and tell if you find anything…The sooner the better…Well then, be off!" he signaled.

"Yes!"

As the Anbu ninja vanished, Hokage was then left alone in his quarters. Still looking out to his village he could now see that Naruto and Train, had exited from the building looking cheerfully.

"Now then…what will you do Naruto?"


	4. Enemy Alert!

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 4**

While back in the Hokage's quarter Kakashi had appeared. As Kakashi knocked and was allowed entrance he entered and kneels.

"You may get up, Kakashi," said Hokage as he turned around to face him.

"Thank you and so, how did you know that boy Train, wasn't from this world?" said Kakashi as he got up.

"Hmph, well I think you can figure that one out can't you?"

Kakashi then gave a weird look at Hokage. Seriously what did the Hokage meant by that. On the other hand who else would know about Train besides Naruto, Sakura, and himself.

"I don't understand…"

"Oh, are you really sure about that Kakashi, try harder."

_As Kakshi took time to think things through, he wasn't getting any answer. Who…just who is it that knows the current situation besides him. Obviously it couldn't be anybody else since they aren't very close to Naruto – wait a minute, close to Naruto? No way it couldn't be right? Seriously, despite him being a Chunnin, he seems to lack at these kinds of things, so…no way, right? Right!_

As Kakashi was coming to a conclusion, Hokage could tell that an answer was there, but just that he couldn't think of it. As the door was knocked the person was let in by Hokage.

"That's the person I was talking about Kakashi," said Hokage as he pointed at Iruka.

As Kakashi turned around he was somewhat surprised at the person who had entered the room. It was Iruka-sensei, who teaches the Genin children.

"Hiya Kakashi," says Iruka as he approached.

"You're kidding me right, Hokage?"

Without a word or response from Hokage, he just grinned at Kakashi and went to look back at his beloved village. Kakashi with a suspicious look just ignored it and was about to drag Iruka out with him.

"Iruka…I need to talk to you in PRIVATE…!" said Kakashi with a scary look on his face.

"…ok, I'll be right there, Kakashi."

Kakashi then stomped his way out of the room. Leaving just Iruka and Hokage behind, Hokage then laughed.

"My, oh my, I couldn't believe the look on Kakashi's face, what did you think Iruka?"

"I don't know for sure, but I thought that he would've been able to have guessed by now."

"Yes, so did I, but then again I think that Kakashi himself is just lacking some concentration at times you know?"

"Yeah, I know…I know, well I got to go now, Kakashi is waiting for me and if I make him wait any longer I think he'll be madder at me then he already is; see you."

"Yes and good day to you Iruka."

As they farewell each other, Iruka left the room to meet up with Kakashi. Kakashi then dragged Iruka along with him to the outside of the headquarters into the village and into an alley. Iruka feeling cautious at the situation was not very happy.

"Ok Kakashi, what do you want that you had to drag me all the way out here for?" asked Iruka.

"Well, just to be on the safe side you know and also…how did you know about this situation, Iruka…!"

"You don't need to be so cruel Kakashi, after all I was just looking after my student when I happened to have passed by," stated Iruka.

"Hmph, I guess but even so…"

"Kakashi, I don't want to argue with you, but anyway Naruto –"

"Naruto, isn't your student any longer Iruka. If that is what you're just going to apply with to be your excuse then you might as well just walk away from this. After all he is my student now and I'll do what I can for him. You should at least understand that…right?"

"Kakashi, I know that…I know that I'm no longer his sensei, but still Naruto…Naruto is like family for me. So don't you dare tell me what to do; even though you're a Jonin versus me being a Chunin, I don't care."

Finishing what he had to say Iruka was about to turn and leave as Kakashi burst into laughter. Laughing at what Iruka had said; Iruka himself suddenly looked dumb struck.

"Wow, nice words there Iruka but as far as I can tell, just don't get too caught up in the situation or else I might have to come and rescue you."

As Iruka was pissed off at Kakashi's statement he didn't bother to answer and started to turn. As he did so, he walked off but before he could reach the end of the alley, Kakashi stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Come on Iruka, you know I meant no harm by it. However, I'm serious when I said that you shouldn't involve yourself too much in the situation."

"LET ME GO, Kakashi!"

"Sure, but first give me an answer."

"Fine."

Kakashi then let go of Iruka's arm, Iruka still had the ignorance look on his face. Iruka knowing himself that Kakashi wouldn't let him go unless he gave an answer was about to just shout in his face.

"Well, Iruka?"

"Kakashi...NO WAY."

Kakashi surprised at Iruka's response felt uneasy because usually this Chunin always listened to what he told him. However this time it's different as if Iruka is a different person. As Iruka was again walking away, Kakashi slammed him into the wall as a warning sign.

"I like you even more now Iruka-_sensei,_ however like I said, just don't get in too much trouble ok? See you around!"

As Kakashi let go of Iruka, he glide to the ground and was half scare but at the same time half straight forwards.

"What the hell..." as Iruka got to his feet he went to work.

Back to where we left off our two main characters of the story...Naruto was dragging Train all over the village and even introducing him to Konohomaru and his friends. In the shadow some men in black clothing were keeping a close bird watch on them. Sadly, Naruto or either Train was aware of the situation that they were in. Finally they reached the place where Naruto would always come to when he was little.

"Nice view you got here," said Train smiling.

"Yeah, back when I was a kid and alone with no friends, I would come to this lake because it helps me to be calm."

"I see..." said Train with a timid smile.

As Train was agreeing to the term, Naruto went down to the bridge that was half spread to the middle of the lake.

"Let's go sit down and relax for a while, then we'll head back home."

Train grinning nodded and followed Naruto down to the bridge. As they neared the edge Naruto sat signaling Train to sit, if he wanted. As Train seated down he then realized the beautiful sunset.

"Wow, this really is a great spot, Naruto!"

"I know right? Especially when the sunset is up and you get to experience it full in a good angle."

"It sure is and...even reminds me of an event that I had with a friend way back."

"What's wrong Train?"

"It's nothing just that, she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about, but hey what about you Naruto?"

While they both were enjoying the blaze of the sunset and chit-chatting, a couple of rogue ninjas were following on their trail. Not so surprisingly it seems that they were after Naruto and Train, or maybe just one of them. Among the rogue ninjas were at least two leaders and ten followers in count.

"Sir which ones are we after?" asked one of the followers.

"The…actually which are we after, brother?" asked the youngest leader.

"You fool, both of them! Also, don't call me brother; we're not even related or close friends," replied the oldest leader.

"Right, right, but hey come on we're all comrades here aren't we?"

"Shut up kid, besides I can't believe you were even made a commander despite how young and dense and clueless you are at times!"

"You're so cruel at times bro," replied the youngest leader as he signaled half of the followers to capture Naruto and Train.

Suddenly Naruto and Train were surrounded by five rogue ninjas. As they attacked them, Naruto made shadow clones of himself to help them escape the facade.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?"

"Who knows!"

"Time to show off, my Hades! Well, hopefully I won't have to use it."

Taking out his beloved gun that Train, himself still carries around with him, started to charge against the rogue ninjas. Taking them out just by a punch of his gun, Naruto was more surprised than ever.

"Um Train, sorry to ruin your mood, but what kind of weapon is that?"

"Oh, it's a gun, but I'm sure you don't have this kind of weapon in your world here right?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto as he punched one of the rogue ninja in the face.

"Like I said, it's a gun and like most regular ones it shoots out bullets. However mine is different from all rest, because it's made of Orichalcum."

"Oh like the kind of metal that's able to deflect?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, you seem to know your stuff Naruto."

"Well, apparently we use to have those around here until the Great War occurred. Since then, we barley have any left or use it, but yea."

As the five rogue ninjas that were supposed to capture them were defeated, the leaders showed up with the rest followers. As they approached, Naruto and Train were on guard and ready for the next attack.

"So you guys really did take them out; like in a mere seven minute battle," said the youngest Leader.

"Oituhe, just shut up already you little snot!" said the older Leader.

"Ah, come on Ehutio, your being too cruel right now."

As those two were fighting, Naruto was kind of surprised at their names. Even Train himself was surprised as well.

"If you think about it…"

"They're names are just backwards from each other."

As Naruto and Train looked back and forth as each other seeing the opportunity to escape walked off. As the rogue ninja followers noticed it, they were trying to get the attention of the commanders, but knew it would be fruitless to stop the fight. Since, they always go all out at each other when the other pisses the other one off. As Naruto and Train were still making a getaway a shadow appeared and within their shadow and entangled them.

"W-what the!" said Naruto.

"What is this?" added Train.

"You fools!" said a man popping out of the shadow.

The two men that were fighting gulped and stopped as they saw him. As he fully became a full being he shook his head and in disgrace.

"Eek, it's Genai!" said Oituhe.

"You're late!" added Ehutio.

"I had businesses to take care of first and since while you two were goofing off, the Jinchuuriki and kid there almost got away. What's even more troubling now is that you made yourselves know to the enemy," said Genai smirking. "Right, Hokage of Konohagakure?"

Hokage then appeared along with his two assistance; they helped free Naruto and Train.

"You have some nerves messing with my people of the village," said Hokage as he posed into battle mode. "Let's get this over quickly, night is approaching."


	5. The Unknown Situation

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 5**

Genai thinking of a plan to wither away the Hokage, couldn't think of one at all. Because with the Hokage going all out at him, it was hard to even think of something. Especially when you're moving about trying to fight, protect yourself [or other people].

"Hpmh, you aren't a bad opponent Hokage, considering that you are an old man that is," said Genai.

"I thank you for the complement, but however this old man has a few tricks up his sleeves."

As Hokage and Genai were at it, Naruto and Train were busy taking care of Oihute and Etuhio. As they kept fighting, the night was really approaching just like what Hokage had said at the beginning.

"Old man, you never seem to amaze me," said Naruto.

"You say something, Naruto?" wondered Train.

"Nah, nothing, nothing at all."

"You might as well give up; I'd already call for backup. They'll soon be arriving here and then you'll be out numbered," exclaimed Hokage.

"_Is that so…?"_ thought Genai.

Thinking of a plan while fighting off Hokage, Genai himself knew that at this rate they won't even be able to get their hands on Naruto or Train at all. The worst cast scenario, if the backups that Hokage called appear, it'll mean trouble for sure.

"Oihute! Etuhio! Cover for me and stay close; I'm going to use that technique!"

"Eh!" exclaimed Oihute.

"Don't you mean to say 'stay far away from a certain range' instead!" added Etuhio.

"You idiots! I'm not going to use that one, its – damn, just get come to me!"

"Fine!"

As Oihute and Etuhio did they were told, they fought their way back to Genai. Fighting off the others, Genai was planning on using a jutsu. As Genai was planning on the get-away-jutsu he noticed how hard it became for Oihute and Etuhio to fight off the Leaf ninjas.

"_Seems like that I'll need to use that jutsu too," _thought Genai. "You two, get behind me when I give the signal!" he added.

"Just how many jutsu do you plan on using Genai!" complained Etuhio.

"Shut up already, besides I'm the leader of the group here, right?"

"Fine, fine we get it already; just hurry it up then," said Oihute.

Genai then tripled himself as he threw smoke bombs into the air. Making hand emotions the smoke in the air swirled and twirled. Suddenly, he sent his shadow clones flying at the enemies as Oihute and Etuhio came behind him.

"Jump now!"

As Oihute and Etuhio jumped into the smoke they vanished. Genai then multiplied himself again to hold the enemies back.

"Hokage, until next time; as for you Jinchuuriki and cat-like figure kid, we'll be back for you both, count on it!"

With that said Genai jumped into the smoke and as the smoke cleared, he too, was gone. Surprisingly, Naruto was at a loss for words.

"How'd he do that?" asked Train.

"It's a kind of technique that only a few knows how to do," answered Hokage.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but those rogues ninjas are still here old man," said Naruto.

"Well, well, well…what to do."

"Why don't we just take care of them and finish it Naruto. Besides, at this rate I can fully use my Hades…"

As Train grinned, Naruto smiled after and as the rogue ninjas charged them, they attacked. As the other Konoha shinobi were about to join the fight, Hokage stopped them. The others then wondered why but as Hokage smiled, he told them…

"Leave it to the youngsters…"

…and so they did. As night approached towards morning, Naruto and Train finally got the rogue ninjas to forfeit their selves.

"Finally! Now I can get some bed rest," said Naruto.

"And I can also get some milk in my stomach," added Train.

"Boys!" said Hokage.

"Yes?" they both replied.

"May I have a little word with both of you in my office, please…"

"..."

As the Konoho shinobi took care of the rogue ninjas, Naruto and Train were taken to Hokage's office. As Hokage went to seat himself down, Naruto and Train went to stand in front of his desk.

"So Train, can you tell me how you like my village so far?"

"What kind of question is that?" murmured Naruto.

"Naruto! Learn your manners when an old man asks a question!"

"Yes sir…"

"Well, I don't where to start but…the things here and from where I come from are totally different in a big variety. Of course we don't have…what is it…? That's right ninjas, we don't have ninjas around. And also of course we don't have…how should I put it? Those power moves that you guys did or do. Other than that the people here seem to be the type that doesn't betray those close to them," said Train.

"I see…well it would be pretty obvious since you came from a parallel world," said Hokage.

"However…since my days that I've been here it's been good and I really do like this world so far. Even meeting this kid, Naruto, and of course you too."

"Thank you for your kind words Train and now, I hope you don't mind but my people will be taking your weapon from you. It's only for just awhile, but I hope that you won't mind that?"

"Old man how come? I mean seriously that weapon is like precious to Train!"

"Naruto is alright, as long as I do get it back of course."

"Thank you for cooperating and I can ensure you that you'll get it back by later in the day tomorrow probably. Well then, you two may go back now, after all it's really late. Might as well get some rest before the sun rises too."

"Yawn…yea we should, let's go Train."

"…"

"Train?"

"Huh? Oh s-sorry and yea let's go, Naruto."

As Naruto pushed Train to the door he told him to leave first ahead and wait for him. As Train did so he went ahead and waited for Naruto. Naruto then closed the door and looked at Hokage as if he knew what the old man was thinking.

"Old man…why would you need to take a look at Train's gun? I mean…what's the use anyway? So to speak -"

"Naruto…tell me what his gun is made of."

"Uh…it's made of Orichalcum."

"I see…so maybe that's why -"

"Why what? Don't tell me that -"

"It's nothing really just a hunch that I'm having. Anyway shouldn't you be heading on your way? Besides, Train's you're guest and I'm pretty sure that he's tired after all that fighting, right?"

"R-right."

Naruto then leaves and heads home with Train. Hokage noticing their leave looked at them with concern.

"Sorry…so sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid that your friend is really in danger as you're as of now. However I wish you both the best of luck at what is to come from here on out."

As Hokage was lost in his own thoughts, the door was knocked, and entered a ninja. He bowed, got up, and told Hokage of what they found out so far on Train's gun. Surprised at what he heard he insisted that they do more analysis and get him the information they could get.

Back at Naruto's home, things was a little…mess up. After getting home from tonight's trouble it seems that the trouble also ended up at his home too.

"ARRGH! I can't believe it! These guys rummage through my house too!"

Train was also surprised at the mess in Naruto's house. While Naruto was still nagging at what happened, Train was looking around.

"Well…we might as well clean up this mess right?"

"Yea…but oh, Train you don't have too. Just clean off the stuff to the floor from the bed and I'll clean it. So you just get yourself some sleep."

"Sure, sure Naruto but there's a certain problem that makes me not want to sleep."

"Eh, why's that Tra –"

As Naruto turned around to see what Train meant, he saw Train pointing up and as he looked up he was even more shocked. Seeing that the room wasn't just damaged it gave him a great shock.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ahaha, well I can fix the roof while you do the cleaning here. Is that alright, Naruto?"

"Huh? Uh…yea that'd be a great help since parts of the roof weren't that much damage so it'd be pretty easy to put back together. Thanks Train and sorry for the trouble."

"Nah, don't worry about it after all I'm a freeloader at your place for the time, right!"

"…yea yea."

So with the night away and morning approaching, Naruto and Train worked hard on getting the house cleaned up and repaired. Sadly as they were finishing, morning had already approached with both of them not getting any sleep. Even after finishing, they decided to get a few minutes of sleep but it looked like that won't be happening either. As they were about to go back inside the house to rest, a Jounin appeared and notified Naruto to come to Hokage's place right away. And so they did, as they entered the room there was Hokage awaiting them. As he turned around to greet them he was surprised at how they looked.

"What on earth happened to you two? Didn't both of you get a good sleep of rest last night?"

"Old man how'd you expect us to sleep when my house was like, turned inside out?"

"I see, so that means that they must've check your house to see if anything was there in the first place and then after finding no leads or whatsoever they must've come towards me since they think I must've known your whereabouts."

"Now that was a long speech or whatever, but couldn't you've shorten it smaller if you understood what I've said?"

"Naruto…please not too loud I'm kind of tired myself and all this noise is giving me a headache," mumbled Train.

"As he said Naruto; o since either of you got no sleep. And so Train here's your gun as promised."

"Thank you."

"Hey, old man Hokage, you're making me suspicious…why'd you call us this early in the morning?"

"…I actually wanted to talk with the both of you later on but it seems that something had popped up and so…"

"Yea?"

"It seems that the enemies from last night are making their move soon."

"What!" exclaimed Naruto and Train.

"Well fine, those guys can bring it on then!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_Isn't he even tired at all? He seems to have a lot of energy left over. I wonder if it's because he's still a kid…_" thought Train.

Hokage, concerned at what was truly about to come didn't know what to say next. However, all he can do now is protecting these two kids as best as he can.

Genai thinking of a plan to wither away the Hokage, couldn't think of one at all. Because with the Hokage going all out at him, it was hard to even think of something. Especially when you're moving about trying to fight, protect yourself [or other people].

"Hpmh, you aren't a bad opponent Hokage, considering that you are an old man that is," said Genai.

"I thank you for the complement, but however this old man has a few tricks up his sleeves."

As Hokage and Genai were at it, Naruto and Train were busy taking care of Oihute and Etuhio. As they kept fighting, the night was really approaching just like what Hokage had said at the beginning.

"Old man, you never seem to amaze me," said Naruto.

"You say something, Naruto?" wondered Train.

"Nah, nothing, nothing at all."

"You might as well give up; I'd already call for backup. They'll soon be arriving here and then you'll be out numbered," exclaimed Hokage.

"_Is that so…?"_ thought Genai.

Thinking of a plan while fighting off Hokage, Genai himself knew that at this rate they won't even be able to get their hands on Naruto or Train at all. Worst cast scenario, if the backups that Hokage called appears, it'll mean trouble for sure.

"Oihute! Etuhio! Cover for me and stay close; I'm going to use that technique!"

"Eh!" exclaimed Oihute.

"Don't you mean to say 'stay far away from a certain range' instead!" added Etuhio.

"You idiots I'm not going to use that one, its – damn, just get closer to me!"

"Fine!"

As Oihute and Etuhio did they were told, they fought their way back to Genai. Fighting off the others, Genai was planning on using a jutsu. As Genai was planning on the get-away-jutsu he noticed how hard it became for Oihute and Etuhio to fight off the Leaf ninjas.

"_Seems like that I'll need to use that jutsu too," _thought Genai. "You two, get behind me when I give the signal!" he added.

"Just how many jutsu do you plan on using Genai!" complained Etuhio.

"Shut up already, besides I'm the leader of the group here, right?"

"Fine, fine we get it already; just hurry it up then," said Oihute.

Genai then tripled himself as he threw smoke bombs into the air. Making hand emotions the smoke in the air swirled and twirled. Suddenly, he sent his shadow clones flying at the enemies as Oihute and Etuhio came behind him.

"Jump now!"

As Oihute and Etuhio jumped into the smoke they vanished. Genai then multiplied himself again to hold the enemies back.

"Hokage, until next time! As for you Jinchuuriki and cat-like figure kid, we'll be back for you both, count on it!"

With that said Genai jumped into the smoke and as the smoke cleared, he too, was gone. Surprisingly, Naruto was at a lost for words.

"How'd he do that?" asked Train.

"It's a kind of technique that only a few knows how to do," answered Hokage.

"Sorry to ruin the mood but those rogues ninjas are still here old man," said Naruto.

"Well, well, well…what to do,"

"Why don't we just take care of them and finish it Naruto. Besides, at this rate I can fully use my Hades…"

As Train grinned, Naruto smiled after and as the rogue ninjas charged them, they attacked. As the other Konoha shinobi were about to join the fight, Hokage stopped them. The others then wondered why but as Hokage smiled, he told them…

"Leave it to the youngsters…"

…and so they did. As night approached towards morning, Naruto and Train finally got the rogue ninjas to forfeit their selves.

"Finally! Now I can get some bed rest," said Naruto.

"And I can also get some milk in my stomache," added Train.

"Boys!" said Hokage.

"Yes?" they both replied.

"May I have a little word with both of you in my office, please…"

"..."

As the Konoho shinobi took care of the rogue ninjas, Naruto and Train were taken to Hokage's office. As Hokage went to seat himself down, Naruto and Train went to stand in front of his desk.

"So Train, can you tell me how you like my village so far?"

"What kind of question is that?" murmured Naruto.

"Naruto! Learn your manners when an old man asks a question!"

"Yes sir…"

"Well, I don't where to start but…the things here and from where I come from are totally different in a big variety. Of course we don't have…what is it…? That's right ninjas, we don't have ninjas around. And also of course we don't have…how should I put it? Those power moves that you guys did or do. Other than that the people here seem to be the type that doesn't betray those close to them." said Train.

"I see…well it would be pretty obvious since you came from a parallel world," said Hokage.

"However…since my days that I've been here it's been good and I really do like this world so far. Even meeting this kid, Naruto, and of course you too."

"Thank you for your kind words Train and now, I hope you don't mind but my people will be taking your weapon from you. It's only for just awhile, but I hope that you won't mind that?"

"Old man how come? I mean seriously that weapon is like precious to Train!"

"Naruto is alright, as long as I do get it back of course."

"Thank you for cooperating and I can ensure you that you'll get it back by tomorrow. Well then, you two may go back now, after all it's really late. Might as well get some rest before the sun rises too."

"Yawn…yea we should, let's go Train."

"…"

"Train?"

"Huh? Oh s-sorry and yea let's go, Naruto."

As Naruto pushed Train to the door he told him to leave first ahead and wait for him. As Train did so he went ahead and waited for Naruto. Naruto then closed the door and looked at Hokage as if he knew what the old man was thinking.

"Old man…why would you need to take a look at Train's gun? I mean…what's the use anyway? So to speak -"

"Naruto…tell me what his gun is made of."

"Uh…it's made of Orichalcum."

"I see…so maybe that's why -"

"Why what, old man? Don't tell me that -"

"It's nothing really just a hunch that I'm having. Anyway shouldn't you be heading on your way? Besides, Train's you're guest and I'm pretty sure that he's tired after all that fighting, right?"

"R-right."

Naruto then leaves and heads home with Train. Hokage noticing their leave looked at them with concern.

"Sorry…so sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid that your friend is really in danger as you're as of now. However I wish you both the best of luck at what is to come from here on out."

As Hokage was lost in his own thoughts, the door was knocked, and entered a ninja. He bowed, got up, and told Hokage of what they found out so far on Train's gun. Surprised at what he heard he insisted that they do more analysis and get him the information they could get.

Back at Naruto's home things were a little…messed up. After getting home from tonight's trouble it seems that the trouble also ended up at his home too.

"ARRGH! I can't believe it! These guys rummage through my house too!"

Train was also surprised at the mess in Naruto's house. While Naruto was still nagging at what happened, Train was looking around.

"Well…we might as well clean up this mess right?"

"Yea…but oh, Train you don't have too. Just clean off the stuff to the floor from the bed and I'll clean it. So you just get yourself some sleep."

"Sure, sure Naruto but there's a certain problem that makes me not want to sleep."

"Eh, why's that Tra –"

As Naruto turned around to see what Train meant, he saw Train pointing up and as he looked up he was even more shocked. Seeing that the room wasn't just damaged it gave him a great shock.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ahaha, well I can fix the roof while you do the cleaning here. Is that alright, Naruto?"

"Huh? Uh…yea that'd be a great help since parts of the roof weren't that much damage so it'd be pretty easy to put back together. Thanks Train and sorry for the trouble."

"Nah, don't worry about it after all I'm a freeloader at your place for the time, right!"

"…yea yea."

So with the night away and morning approaching, Naruto and Train worked hard on getting the house cleaned up and repaired. Sadly as they were finishing, morning had already approached with both of them not getting any sleep. Even after finishing, they decided to get a few minutes of sleep but it looked like that won't be happening either. As they were about to go back inside the house to rest, a Jounin appeared and notified Naruto to come to Hokage's place right away. And so they did, as they entered the room there was Hokage awaiting them. As he turned around to greet them he was surprised at how they looked.

"What on earth happened to you two? Didn't both of you get a good sleep of rest last night?"

"Old man how'd you expect us to sleep when my house was like, turned inside out?"

"I see, so that means that they must've check your house to see if anything was there in the first place and then after finding no leads or whatsoever they must've come towards me since they think I must've known your whereabouts."

"Now that was a long speech or whatever, but couldn't you've shorten it smaller if you understood what I've said?"

"Naruto…please not too loud I'm kind of tired myself and all this noise is giving me a headache," mumbled Train.

"As he said Naruto since either of you got no sleep. And so Train here's you're gun as promised."

"Thank you."

"Hey, old man Hokage, you're making me suspicious…why'd you call us this early in the morning?"

"…I actually wanted to talk with the both of you later on but it seems that something had popped up and so…"

"Yea?"

"It seems that the enemies from last night are making their move soon."

"What!" exclaimed Naruto and Train.

"Well fine, those guys can bring it on then!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_Isn't he even tired at all? He seems to have a lot of energy left over. I wonder if it's because he's still a kid…_" thought Train.

Hokage, concerned at what was truly about to come didn't know what to say next. However, all he can do now is protecting these two kids as best as he can. It seems a storm is brewing in Konohagakure.


	6. Side Story 1

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Side Story 1: That Night…**

As where we have left off…Genai, Oihute, and Etuhio were in the village of Konoha to get their hands on the Jinchuuriki and a boy name Train who came from another world due to their superiors experiments. However, it seemed that the plan had been put to a stop because of the interference of the Hokage. After escaping and being unable to accomplish the job that was given to them, Genai, Oihute, Etuhio had transported themselves back to the hideout…

"…ow ow ow! Couldn't you have dropped us on a softer place to land?" exclaimed Etuhio.

"C'mon Etuhio at least we got away for the good of our safety right?" said Oihute.

"Like what he said, no arguing right?" added Genai.

As Genai opened the door to their house, he signaled the boys to get in. As they did so Genai noticed the rogue ninja and left to go and see what the higher ups wanted.

"Ah, wait Genai where you going?" asked Etuhio.

"Yeah, besides we just got home after all," added Oihute.

"It's nothing but it seems that I'm being summoned. So at the mean time go and make dinner and also, just eat without me in case I don't return. Most importantly DON'T, DON'T go out messing outside somewhere while I'm gone; stay inside the house. Got it kids?"

"…"

"_He said it twice,"_ thought Oihute.

"_He just said it twice,"_ thought Etuhio.

Genai then left and the two kids went to work on dinner. As Genai arrived to headquarters he was led to a dark room. As he bowed a mirage appeared of three people. Even though the faces couldn't be seen the figures of the people could be easily seen.

"Genai, I heard that you couldn't accomplish the mission that was given to you. Even though you even had two extra people to help you out," said the woman.

"Forgive me…" said Genai.

"This is a disappointment; especially since you're one of the top rank ninja within our council's grouping after all," said the man.

"Awww, come you guys just give him a break after all, he's one of the top six ninjas we have in the troop. Besides Genai here was even good enough to skip all those other ranks and become a general himself," said the kid.

"That is true, I suppose…" said the woman.

"Yes, the master does have a point," said the man.

"See that Genai? They've forgiven you and me too and well off you go now then. Just make sure that you finish your assignment since there's not a certain amount of deadline…yet!" said the kid.

"Y-yes sir, I'll make sure not to disappoint any of you," replied Genai.

"As the confrontation about the situation was stated, the man and woman left. However the kid stayed behind.

"Don't make me do something bad to those two kids…Gan Ie!"

"!...I –"

As the kid finished his statement he vanished. With that said Genai was at a lost at what to do if he wasn't able to finish the mission. With that in mind he left the room and returned to his home. At the house it seems that dinner has become…a feast?

"Hey Etuhio don't you think that this is too much? I mean look at this, it's like a feast!"

"Come on Oihute don't be so cruel besides, you should know by now big brother Genai eats a lot."

"So you're basically saying that he's a pig?" added Oihute.

Without Oihute noticing, Genai had already returned and wasn't too gald at the comment he heard. With that said, he hits Oihute on the head…hard.

"OUCH!"

…

"This is yummy Etuhio."

"Thank Genai."

"Man, you didn't have to hit me so hard, Genai." said Oihute.

"Well you earned it and now eat up or the next thing you know is that your share is gone too," said Etuhio.

"Okay, okay, let's stop with the arguments and fighting already." said Genai.

"Y-yes sir,"

"Now afterwards I'll do the dishes and you two get some sleep,"

"Okay!"

As Genai finished off eating he waited for the other two to finish. As the two finished and went to bed, Genai did the dishes. Finishing with the dishes Genai went into the boys' bedroom. While looking at them he went in between the beds and places his hand, each on their heads.

"_I want to tell you two so much, but as of now I'm not able to do anything for the both of you I'm sorry…my little brothers. However, until then I'll do what I can and please do not hesitate at what you want. I hope with all my might that I as your [real] big brother in flesh and blood that we'll be able to live freely."_ thought Genai who was crying silently.


	7. Side Story 2

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Side Story 2: Pieces of a House**

After the incident with the rouge ninjas that were after Naruto and Train, things settled down for the night…or did it?

Walking back from the Hokage's place and all the way back to Naruto's house it seems though his house was left somewhat in ruins. Including mostly the inside plus a little of the outside apparently.

"I can't believe this! My house's all destroyed!" exclaimed Naruto looking for pieces of his house to fix it up.

"Oh, c'mon Naruto it's not that bad," said Train helping him.

"Are you serious, Train?"

"Yep!" he says with a grin.

"I just don't get you at times."

"Haha, me too sometimes I don't get you either Naruto."

Naruto too depressed at how his house has become just sighed and started on fixing his house. The good thing was his house wasn't too much in bad shape so fixing it up shouldn't take too much time. At least he would be able to get some sleep.

"Hey, Train you can to sleep while I –"

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you expect me to sleep in this house's condition?"

"Huh? What do you mean things should –"

"What I mean is take a look inside your house, kid."

Without paying attention before at what Train was talking about, Naruto this time turned his head and looked. Surprised at the mess that inside had contained he couldn't believe his eyes. Even though the outside seemed more damage, the inside seemed had it worse even though not much were damaged at all.

"I cannot believe this," said Naruto.

"Well believe it or not we might not even get to sleep after all."

"Please Train, don't remind me while I'm working on the house. As I do that you can –"

"Like I said Naruto, you don't expect me to sleep in this condition do you? Well don't worry about it; I'll help anyway, besides I'm staying here after all."

"Thanks Train, I owe you one."

"Nah, milk will do just fine."

"M-milk? Uh, sure thing then."

"Alright then let's start…and um, where should I start, Naruto?"

"Oh, just start by clearing out the pieces of the house that fell in there, out here and afterwards if you can, tidy up things and then that should be good while I do things out here."

"Alright then, I'll get it."

As they both got to work, it seemed though time was moving pretty fast as though they were only halfway through the fixing. As for Train, he's been snacking on milk since finishing up the inside of the house. As for the outside, things seemed a little more complicated than usual.

"I can't believe all this stuff was damaged off my house!"

"Hmmm, something the matter?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired and hungry now," grouched Naruto.

"…want some milk? Besides it helps with anger."

"R-really?"

"I don't know, but I heard it from somewhere before."

"Wow, lovely and greatly appreciated sir…and by the way, no thanks."

"Alright, alright calm down, I was going to help you any way Naruto."

With that said, Train went to help Naruto on the outside of the house. Sadly as they finally finished patching up the house, morning had already approached with the both of them not getting any sleep. As they decided to take a quick nap, Kakashi-sensei had appeared with some news for them.

"Oh boy, can my day get any worse?" mumbled Naruto.

"I feel your pain, Naruto, I really do," says Train as he pat Naruto on the back.

As train laughed if off, Naruto gave a smirking face as Kakashi talked about the important news.


	8. Enjoying Time

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 6**

Back where we last left off, Naruto and Train were called to meet with Hokage through Kakashi. As they were finished with the matter, the both of them had set out to eat some noodles, or specifically Naruto. Along the way they've bumped into Iruka-sensei. Naruto, happily to see Iruka as ever invited him to join them. Even though Iruka declined, Naruto as always dragged him along with them and off they went to the noodle shop.

As they reached the shop, Train as though not so much interested had only a little bowl, as well as Iruka since he had matters to attend to soon afterwards. For Naruto, as always, a big bowl or usually more than a bowl that would satisfy his stomach.

"So Naruto, who's this?" asked Train pointing to Iruka.

"Ou thrates thine froher stearcher, tis lrame tis fuiruka [Oh, that's mine other teacher, his name is Iruka]," replied Naruto with a mouth full.

WHACK!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Sensei what was that for?"

"For not using your manners that I thought you!"

"Ok, ok, ok, I get it, sheesh…grouchy teach…"

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing, anyway…Train this is my old instructor, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, I see, nice to meet you sir."

"I take it your Train, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"So tell me how do you like this village so far?"

"…well…"

As Train thinks of what to say during his stay in the village, near from afar they're being watched unnoticed. Genai had stepped out early to track them to see where they've been up to and thinking of a plan to capture them.

"All these trees and birds popping out of nowhere is a pain!"

"Well then, why don't you just do something about it, Genai. Right Oihute?"

"Exactly, Etuhio," nodding his head.

Genai surprised at the fact that both of them were here, annoyed him. Even though he had stepped out early after making sure they were asleep, he didn't really expect them to follow him.

"Okay then, tell me why the both of you brats are doing here, huh?"

"That's cruel, even though we're kids, we're useful, right Etuhio?"

"Yea, just like what Oituhe said!"

"Whatever, all you to do is nag about –"

"No we d–"

"Quiet!"

Genai hears a sound and then suddenly it turned into footsteps. From looking afar from where they were he noticed a ninja. However, the ninja did not seem to be from one of the people from the people he was working for.

"…Genai, who is it?" said both of them.

"It seems you two must've set off the alarm or something and forgot to hide your presence, because now there's, looks like a Jounin, looking for unknown intruders. From the looks of it they've must've set a barrier including an extra amount of the land area outside their village."

"Ooooh."

"Don't 'ooooh' me!"

"Who's there!"

"_Damn, what should we do? At this rate, more of those leaf ninjas might appear making it impossible for us to escape. However, I need to get the job done too because if I don't then…_"

"Genai?" Oihute said looking at Genai realizing that things might get difficult.

Etuhio, also noticing the look on Genai's face also knew what it meant. Aside from that he also saw Oihute's worried face. Genai, thinking of a plan finally thought of one.

"_I know, I'll take down that Jounin, then switch places with him and get in!_"

"You two stay here and –"

"Ah, Genai I just thought of something," said Etuhio. "You go and take down that guy and then replace him and get into the village with us being lost kids you found. Grand isn't it?"

WHACK!

"You idiot, that's what I was going to do!"

"Oh, well sorry, mister!"

"Okay then this is what well do so listen well."

"Right!"

As the leaf Jounin approached nearer and nearer to where Genai, Etuhio, and Oihute were, he heard noises and approached with caution. As he got closer he thought he heard something like a child crying. Closer and closer he finally approached the tree and as he peeked he saw a child. The child was a boy, seemed to be around the age of a ten year old. To be on just the safe side, he asked the boy a few questions as he approached slowly.

"Hey are you alright, boy?"

"Hic…sniff…have you seen my mommy and daddy?"

"Uh, no sorry but why are you here? What are you doing here?"

"We were running away from some bad people and then suddenly mommy put me here and daddy put my brother over there and then left with the bad people going that way."

Looking around the forest and seeing no others signs, he decided that it'd be best to at least put the boy and his brother in their village for safety measurements.

"Ok then, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll be taking you and your brother with me into the village ok?

"..ok."

"Now then where's your brother?"

"Over there, but I think he's hurt because he's not moving ever since mommy and daddy left us here."

Looking at where the boy had pointed to, he sees another boy and calls out to him. After calling out a few times and with no response he gets worried. As he gets up he instructs the boy to stay put as he went over to the other boy. Sadly enough he was in for a surprise as soon as he reaches the boy…

"Hey boy, are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-yea, I'm ALRIGHT!" says Oihute as he kicked the Jounin's legs making him fall forward.

"GOOD NIGHT PAL!" says Genai as he suddenly appears and punched the Jounin in the face.

So the planned worked just the matter of fact that the poor leaf guy getting tied up and being out cold for a while or longer.

"Okay, all good and now let's hide him so that we can at least have a chance of them not figuring out that I'm a fake."

As they all hid the body behind some bushes and a tree, they had covered him extra with branches and leaves.

"There that should do it."

"Eeehh? Ehutio, aren't you going a bit too far?"

"Of course not Oihute, I'm just covering him up so that they won't be able to notice him for a few hours."

"This looks more like a burial if you asked me, but whatever let's get going. Remember the plan, alright?" says Genai.

"Yes, sir!"

As things settled, the three of them set off into the village of Konohagakure. However, another enemy is close at hands observing both parties.

"Hmph, my my my. You seem to be really enjoying yourself Gan! However, my pawn, the deadline has been made and I hope you're ready to pay the consequences if you fail this time! Keep an eye on them!"

"Yes, sir!"

Genai, unknown about the deadline felt a chill ran through his body. As he turned around he felt as if someone was keeping an eye on him.


	9. Boundaries

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 7**

As Genai, Oihute, and Etuhio entered the village disguised, other outlooks who were about to go out and see what trouble was saw that their companion, whose now a fake, had two kids with him.

"Hey what happened?"

"Yea, and not only that but why do you have those two kids with you?"

"Ah, I get it you must've found them and couldn't bare to leave them could you?"

"Oh that would make sense, after all you are Konohamaru's sensei, aren't you, Ebisu?"

"_Ebisu? Where have I heard that name before…?_" thought Genai.

"Psh."

"Tsk."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed both Oihute and Etuhio.

"Nice name you got there, mister."

"Yea, thanks for saving us back there, Ebisu-sensei!"

"_Oh, now I remember…I knocked the hell out of that guy when I thought he was doing something to the brats one time when we were walking through the woods from a mission covered in injuries and he was only trying to help out…but in the end we ran away after that due to me leaving him half conscious…_" thought Genai remembering correctly.

"Hehehehe…"

"Y-you b-brats…"

"So then Ebisu-san, what are you going to do about those kids?"

"Eh? Oh! I was thinking of taking care of them if that wouldn't be a problem and all."

"Sure, sure but on the other hand we need to tell Hokage about this since these kids aren't from the village."

"And we'll also need to do a thorough search on them just in case somebody left some kind of device on them."

Etuhio and Oihute hearing about that didn't like the sound of what the other ninjas are saying. Afraid that they might get separated from Genai they clutched onto him, in turn Genai understood the situation also.

"Okay, I understand, but I myself will tell Hokage about the situation, after all I did find them, right? Anyway I already did a thorough check on them when I found them, so there's really nothing to be worried about."

"Ah, sure if you say so…see you!"

"Fine by me, if that's what you want Ebisu. Good day to you!"

"Alright then, I finally fixed your roof I broke so take care!"

"My roof?" said Genai looking stunned.

"…did you hit your head or something? Don't you remember us partying at your place last night and I was too drunk that I went crazy and broke your roof, dude."

"O-oh right sorry I wasn't um…I didn't have enough good sleep, well thanks, ahaha."

"Well then good and it'd be understandable sleeping that condition. You're sleeping drunk with a broken roof over your head and with only a small blanket to cover you. Well then I got to go…promised my girlfriend we go out tonight together. Bye!"

"…see you?"

As the other ninjas left Genai let out a sigh of relief and landed on his knees. Not only did he just get more work on him, but he also now has more regrets then ever…maybe?

"Genai are you really going to tell that Hokage person?" asked Etuhio.

"Don't be an idiot Etuhio! If he did, then all that to just get into the village would be worth nothing, right Genai? Genai?" added Oihute.

"That's right, we got a job to do and there's really no way or no how am I going to waste my time on that Hokage. And both you stop being idiots!" replied Genai.

"Sure, sure, Ebisu-sensei!"

"Tch!"

Moving quickly Genai and the boys went off to search for Naruto and Train. However, time isn't on their hands and soon events are going to unfold.

Back to where we left of from our main characters, Naruto and Train, they seem to be heading off to a grave. Even though it hasn't been even a week since his stay in the village, Train felt that something seemed wrong.

"Hey Naruto, where are we heading off to this time?"

"To visit a friend of mine, that's all."

"Oh, ok then, so where does he live?"

"He's…no longer living…"

"Oh okay then…"

"So Naruto, tell me more about this Hokage of yours. He seems to be the leader of this village or something. So care to chit-chat while we're walking on about to our destination?"

"Well why not? I don't know where to start though you know. Well as for what I can say is that he's really cool and awesome. He really puts all efforts that he can into what he's doing. As for all the people in the village, he really cares for each and every single one. However, I think he looks up to everyone, especially the little ones."

"Like you kids, you mean?" said Train cutting off Naruto.

"Yea, somewhat like that I guess. Even from time to time he would even visit us kids and hang out with us."

"I see…"

"Yea, he's was a great man. Everybody respected him well and even if you're somewhat different, he still accepts you. That's why I want to become Hokage someday."

"Well then I wish you luck, Naruto."

"Ah, we're here Train…"

Train then stops and waits as Naruto gives his gratitude. However as Train's eyes wondered about he noticed something. And that something became disturbing as his eyes met the grave.

"This is very bad!"

"What's wrong Genai?" asked the twins.

"That Jinchuuriki and cat boy have gone off to the graveyard!"

"Okay so what's so bad about that?" questioned Oihute.

"Idiot, don't you remember? Especially the opening in the sky and stuff?" said Etuhio.

"That's right, as of right now this entire village is in a dream-like world where their precious Third Hokage is still alive, but in reality he's already dead." added Genai.

"So then what's the big problem, Genai?"

"The problem is that, that cat boy is able to see through this illusion. Since the opening to another dimension was opened by accident and that cat boy isn't of this world he isn't totally under the spell. However, even though he's still under it a little, we can't guarantee everything. The reason we're after him besides the Jinchuuriki is because if he reveals anything miraculously, then the plan will be at a disadvantage. So let's hurry and don't do anything rash!"

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile Third Hokage's grandson Konohamaru was looking for Ebisu-sensei and was having no luck at all. After asking people almost all over the village he started to get worried.

"I wonder where Ebisu-sensei could have wondered off to. He always and usually informs me before he goes off on a mission or to do something."

Despite his effort, Konohamaru decided to look for his friends since they all promised to play together later in the day. Off he goes; we now go back and focus on our main characters.

"Naruto…"

"Yea, is something wrong, Train?"

"Whose grave is this, again?"

"Huh? What do you mean, it's my friends who else –"

"Naruto can't you see it?"

"See what?"

As Naruto turned back to face the grave he tried to eyed what Train was seeing. Sadly enough he couldn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary at all. As Train noticed that Naruto didn't seem to able to see what he was seeing, it soon was becoming clear. As Genai and the boys arrived at the location of where Naruto and Train is, Genai started to notice that they were too late.

"Naruto…this Hokage of yours is a really great person, isn't he?"

"Like I said before, he really is and no matter what I'll do what I can to pass on that fire that he's passed onto us."

"Why do you speak as though the Third Hokage is no longer alive?"

Naruto surprised at what Train just said didn't know how to react to the situation. As that was also the signal Genai started to step in. As he undid the jutsu that was set upon him he signaled the twins as they moved in.

"W-wha?"

"Naruto you need to open your eyes – !"

"No one needs to do anything!" exclaimed Genai.

"You guys again!" said Train.

"That's right!" added the twins.

"Hey they're the people that – augh!"

"Naruto!"

As Train goes to see what's wrong with Naruto he notices that somehow Naruto himself is trying to remember something. With this situation turning worse for Genai he need to make sure that it doesn't leak out.

"Naruto it's alright, you just got to remember!"

"Oh no he won't!" said Genai attacking full charge.

"!"

As Genai attacked, Train blocked bringing out his Hades. Despite knowing that he also has to make an offense he couldn't really just leave Naruto in the situation he's in. However Genai isn't the only problem he needs to be dealing with, the twins are also planning to attack and it seems that the situation is headed for the worse.

"AURGH! My head! It hurts! What the heck is –!"

"Naruto is alright, try to remember…" said Train trying to calm down Naruto.

"R-r-remember…?"

"That's right; remember everything that's happening now and the real reality."

Again, Genai strikes and the twins are about to strike at the ready. Train tries to resolve the situation even though it seems another same situation or alike is at hand revealing.

As Kakashi-sensei had arrived from a mission he was sent out to do, his head hurt a bit as he step into Konohagakure's barrier or so he thought, but suddenly that headache actually disappeared as if it wasn't meant to be. Feeling something fishy about it Kakashi was about to dash into Konoha until…he spotted Ebisu.

"What on earth?"

As Kakashi walked over to Ebisu, he couldn't believe the position that Ebisu was in. It's as though he's been buried dead, minus the head. However worried about the situation that's happening in Konohagakure, he went to wake Ebisu.

"Hey Ebisu, wake up! Ebisu!"

"H-huh, what's going on here? W-what the heck!"

"Why on earth are you like that Ebisu? Is it like a hobby of yours or something? More importantly shouldn't you be with Konohamaru and his friends?"

"Like hell am I supposed to know, heck I don't even remember why I'm even out here in the first place –"

"Looking dead?"

"Hey watch it, Kakashi!"

"Sure, sure but I have to say, did you feel that?"

"Feel what? If you mean having a headache or something after you woke me and having gone like in spilt seconds then yea, I did."

As Ebisu got himself out of the bush and branches that was set on him, he and Kakashi decided on their next move. As they set out their plan each one went their own way. However, an enemy closed at hand is about to strike as well. Lurking from afar but watching close, the true intentions are about to be revealed!


	10. Side Story 3

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Side Story 3: Secrets Revealed**

"Deary Kai how long must we wait until we can finally have some action?"

"Just hold your horses Mei, after all I think it'll be soon, besides when Rulan gives the signal, that's when it'll be our turn."

"…fine, but it's just that it feels like we've been waiting forever…"

"Okay, okay I get what you're saying so stop pouting ok?"

Kai and Mei, rogue ninjas that was taken in by Rulan after saving them from near death. In truth they are bride and groom to be after this battle with Konoha is over.

"Being the love birds as always huh?"

"Chiaki!"

As Chiaki entered the room, Mei jumps up and goes to hug the kid. Chiaki, an orphan whose parents died due to circumstances was found and brought up by Rulan since he was a baby. Suddenly another pair enters the door and another from the window.

"Karasu! Hato! It's been awhile! How have you two been doing?" asked Kai.

"We're doing fine."

"It's nice to see everybody again."

"Chou! Hana! You're here too!" said Mei.

Karasu and Hato, cousins and also very close. Chou and Hana also, close friends even though not related. Overall, all four were picked up and saved by Rulan.

"So everybody's finally here?" said Rulan.

"Rulan!"

Entering the room was a kid who looks a bit older than Naruto. Of the enemies whose seen this figure died by its hands. However, more secrets are hidden more than what meets the eyes.

"Papa!" said Chiaki running towards Rulan and hugged him.

"Chiaki! Don't call me that," he replied patting Chiaki's head.

"Heh…"

"Rulan how have you've been?" asked Kai.

"Fine, though I have to say that getting here wasn't very easy either. However, the talk with the Akatsuki went pretty well. On the other hand, those three aren't making any progress at all and my patience is at its limit."

"So when do we get our turn?" asked Mei.

"As we reach Konoha! Karasu, Hato, how did the plan go?"

"Well from the looks of it, somebody did somehow get in due to some effects of the justu," said Karasu.

"However, it seems that the illusion is being broken by this person who fell onto this world. Even the Jinchuuriki is starting to lose its boundary hold and soon the limit hold will be broken."

"Chou? Hana?"

"Things are going underway and as for the Akatsuki, there's no need to worry. They're so focused on their own turf that they haven't really paid attention to our deeds," said Chou.

"However, Rulan, I would like to say that we should act quickly before any of this is figured out by the Akatsuki. After all it seems though time isn't on our hands."

"Understood!"

"What should we do about those three, Rulan?" asked Chiaki.

"They're strong but truly not strong enough. Even after Genai took the opportunity of coming to me with his brothers, he was up to the challenge."

"So then why sent them into the enemy so early on?"

"It's because it's what Genai wanted and its part of what I wanted also."

"Why, Rulan?" asked Chiaki.

"It's because Genai isn't really his name."

"What!"

Hearing this from Rulan everybody was surprised and shocked at the incident. Eveything just switched from talking about the plan to topic change to Genai. That the Genai they knew isn't who he really is…

"Okay I'm lost Rulan, you just suddenly changed the subject," said Kai.

"Then I'll explain it to you all since I was going to anyway. As I said before, Genai isn't really his name—"

"What's his real name then?" asked Karasu.

"Does that also mean Oihute and Etuhio too?" added Hato.

"Yea, if you think about it their names are the same but just flipped backwards," added Chou.

"Exactly, Genai, Oihute, Etuhio, aren't their real names. In truth their names are combined together from their first and last names. Genai's real name is Gan Ie, Oihute's real name is Huto Ie, and Etuhio's real name is Tohu Ie. Gan didn't really want anybody to know their real identities in case something happen to him. Overall he put a justu on his little brothers so that they wouldn't remember either," said Rulan.

"…Ie? Isn't that a tribe that died out a long time ago during the Great War?" wondered Hana.

"Right, and from my research and findings, only a small few people are the last surviving members, apparently. From the looks of it those guys are the ones," said Rulan.

"However I don't trust them fully enough, Rulan."

"Neither does I Kai. The reason is that I think Gan's been using me and I don't like it. More importantly I have a feeling that Gan will be betraying us…"

"I never really like them either, that Huto and Tohu always made me feel sick ever since I've first met them," said Chiaki.

"Wait a minute is that why you never really talked to them?" asked Hana.

"Yea, every time when they're near, I feel as though something's trying to overtake me."

"Actually, Chiaki's fainted the first time when he first saw them as well," said Rulan.

"What? I don't remember that!" said Kai.

"That's because when everybody was dismissed Chiaki came to me and fainted in front of me."

"Rulan, I get it. Even though you're still a kid. You daddy-o!"

"Don't call me that, Kai."

"So then now that every thing's clear when do we head out, Rulan?" asked Mei.

"Now, so get your selves ready because we're moving out!"

"Yes, sir!"

As everybody packed and assembled, they headed out. Destroying the hideout which really had nothing was the last but peaceful place of their memories. Heading towards Konoha, Genai, Oihute, Etuhio…no…Gan, Huto, and Tohu are about to receive a few news from the big bosses!


	11. Hurting

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 8**

"Arrrgh!"

"Naruto! _What's with this red energy aura bursting from his body?_"

"It's not shinobi chakra, that's for sure," mumbled Genai.

"You kids strike again after I —!"

As Genai turned around to give the kids instructions on the next attack he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Oihute and Etuhio both were in pain, but there were also chakra coming out from their body.

"Genai…something is –" cried the boys whose body was in pain.

"W-what is going here?"

"I can give you an explanation to that, Gan."

"Rulan!"

As Genai saw Rulan and also the other seven people popped he started to get scared. He was at a total loss of the situation. Even he himself could sense that if Rulan was here, it means that his deadline is up.

"What's wrong Genai? Or should I start calling you by your true name instead, Gan."

As Train saw that the enemy was busy with each other he focused on Naruto. As he got to Naruto's side he couldn't think of anything to help Naruto snap out of his state. Problem was that he wasn't a shinobi so he couldn't really do anything.

"Damn it, if only I was able to contact that one-eyed patch guy then maybe –"

"You called? And by the way the name's Kakashi."

"…Kakashi!"

"That's right and it looks like I made it in time too."

As Train explained the situation as fast and as much detailed as he could to Kakashi, his mind was still set on the enemy. As Kakashi understood the situation he made a quick plan with Train. While the enemy was still busy, Kakashi was able to get Naruto to snap out of his state. As Naruto calmed down he looked up and saw not just Train's face but Kakashi's also as well.

"K-kakashi-sensei?"

"Welcome back Naruto and now listen to me."

As Kakashi explained the plan to Naruto, the enemy was finishing up their own business.

"So you're just saying that all this time we were just pawns in this plan of yours!"

"What else?"

"Damn you Rulan!"

As Genai, whose real name is revealed to be Gan, attacked Rulan but got blown back. Trying again and with much more anger he couldn't get close to Rulan to put a scratch on him.

"This is the end of the line, Gan."

"G-gan?" said the twins looking at each other in confusion.

"That's right," said Chiaki.

Walking towards the twins Chiaki started to explain to them.

"Genai's real name is Gan. As for you two, Etuhio, your real name is Huto and Oihute, your real name is Tohu."

"What?"

"That's right, he's been lying to you two all this time," grinned Chiaki.

"G-genai it's not true right?" said Huto.

"Genai, they're joking right?" said Tohu.

"…I…I…"

"No, it's the truth."

As Chiaki walked toward the twins, his eyes started to change color. As he reached them he started to chant something quietly and softly.

"N-no…why?"

"W-why did he lie to us then?"

"Isn't it obvious? He never really liked neither of you or really wanted you both. In the end he only thought of you two as pest that were always in his way of getting things done," said Chiaki.

"!"

The twins were so shocked by that, that they suddenly lost all hope. To think that their suspicions were actually correct and also said back to them. As Chiaki's chant ended, the boys' eyes became blank as though they have lost their senses of reality.

"NO! HUTO! TOHU! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" shouted Gan.

As Gan saw what Chiaki doing was happening, he started to attack but in the end was blocked by Rulan. As Train also came in to help, he too, was blown away by the enemy.

"Sorry Gan, but my son seems to like your little brothers too much that he'll stop at nothing to get them."

"RULAN! DARN YOU!"

As Gan pounces back up he charged at Rulan this time, but however it was also useless as the other enemies blown him back with an all-in-one attack.

Train on the other hand was surprised at the blow since he wasn't used to everything in this world yet. Even though he's been here for almost a week, troubles just seem to pop up one after another. Getting up he went to help Gan who refused the help. He was suddenly held down by Karasu and Hato. As for Train he was attacked by Chou and Hana to distance him away from the situation.

"UNHAND ME! AURRGH!"

"It's useless to defeat us…Gan," said Hato.

"What?" as Genai was caught off guard he was suddenly punched in the stomach by Karasu.

"Give it up Gan, it's over," said Karasu.

With Gan on the ground beaten he couldn't take it anymore. His people are all dead; no one wanted them or even cared. However, what kept him going was the existences of his twin little brothers. As Gan slowly got up he gave a fierce look at Karasu and Hato.

"…N-no, neither of you two, no…all of you don't understand at all!"

"What?"

"How? His body's a wreck…"

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU, WHO HAVE GIVEN UP ON LIFE AND SEEK DESTRUCTION AND REVENGE AGAINST THE WORLD DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT PEOPLE LIKE US!"

As Naruto and Kakashi finally came into the scene, Naruto felt a little pain in his heart as he heard Gan's words.

As for Train he had his hands full with two girls. After Chou and Hana were able to get Train away from the scene they seem to have the gain in their favor or so they thought.

"So you're the one who came from that black hole in the sky, huh?" asked Hana.

"How? Don't tell me that –"

"That's right, we were the ones who created that hole in the first place," said Chou.

"For what reason?" asked Train.

"To find a place to belong," said both of the girls.

As Train himself felt their pain too, he started to think about himself. He was just like they were once. Looking for a place to belong and he found them, despite that he tends to be a wandering cat.

"However, it seems that our plan will never come true and so stranger from another world, we need to defeat you," said Chou.

"I've only will wish that all of us could maybe have had met on a different path then this," added Hana.

"…Same here, however –"

With Train's fast movement he was already behind Hana, pointing his gun at her head. As Chou tried to react she was stopped by Train's words.

"Make a move and I can't promise you that I won't hurt her."

However, Hana wouldn't back down and tried to distance herself from Train. As she tried fighting back, she couldn't hit him due to his fast movements. As she was about to push Train back with a jutsu, Train caught on and shot Hana's left shoulder. As Chou saw Hana's blood, she boiled over and started to fully attack Train.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Train blocks with his Hades and distances himself from Chou.

"Why do you two fight on this side?"

"Why? Why? WHY? IT'S BECAUSE THIS SIDE WAS THE ONLY THAT ACCEPTED US FOR WHO WE WERE!"

"C-chou…"

"NO ONE CARED OR EVEN LENDED A HAND! BOTH OF US WERE ALWAYS, ALWAYS ALONE IN THS COLD WORLD! BUT EVEN SO…EVEN SO…I-I NEVER GAVE UP HOPE. THE HOPE THAT SOMEONE WILL COME ALONG TO ACCEPT US!

"…"

Train was speechless as he just let the girl said what she wanted. It was true that he once was like them, but his darkness wasn't as deep as theirs.

"THEN ONE DAY THAT HOPE CAME TRUE. RULAN, RULAN WHO AT THE TIME WAS ONLY A CHILD, HOWEVER, HE DIDN'T CRITICIZE NEITHER OF US. HE JUST ACCEPTED US. ACCEPTED FOR WHOM BOTH OF US WERE. THAT'S WHEN I REALIZED THAT I FOUND IT! I'VE FINALLY FOUND A PLACE FOR BOTH OF US TO BELONG TO!"

"T-that's r-right," said Hana getting up.

"HANA!" exclaimed Chou as she ran to steady her.

"E-even I was happy to know that even if the world was against us, a-at least, a-at l-least there was s-someone who accepted us!"

"Despite that someone doing evil?" asked Train.

"Yes! Despite all that evilness and with what we do. Even at a certain time you could say that we were a family once. That warmth feeling was something I wished that could've last longer, but after those Akatsuki appeared and destroyed it…it broke." added Hana.

"Did you just say Akatsuki? Tell me more about them!" asked Train.

"Yes and even though I do not know full details, they are one of the enemies of this Konohagakure and the other countries as well. They are a part evilness that's been occurring lately in this world. What they are after are those who bare the powers of the nine Jinchuriki that are hidden within nine humans. They have already hand some of those into their hands if I'm correct."

"That's right and that shinobi boy that you hanged out with is said to have one of them inside him. A monster full of magnificent power is what the Akatsuki label them as."

"They got some guts calling Naruto like that and so thank you for the information."

"What?"

"You know, you two don't seem that bad. Well I got to go and help out the kid. See you two later!"

"Wait a –"

"You know, it's true that the world is tainted, but in reality and if we pursue it, it isn't all that bad. I kind of once was in both of your shoes and I know how you both feel. Since then to this day, I've got companions, even though I don't quite admit it, Sven and the Princess were some people that I'm glad to have met. There's also one certain person too, who change my life and made me see things clearly for the first time in my life. Despite her being gone, I'm still alive to this day."

"Y-you…"

Hana was speechless as she couldn't think of words to express. Even though she knows that her parents and relatives are gone, she knows that she still has Chou by her side. As Hana and Chou's eyes met, they nodded their head and look at Train.

"Stranger from another world, you may go."

"Thanks and also, please come enjoy the show too!'

As Train was heading back to the group he paused, turned and gave a smile. As he was about to vanish into the trees he gave a wave of a hand to the girls and was gone.

"He's quite cute and handsome at the same time."

"C'mon Hana, that cat boy isn't all that cool! He even shot you! I was scared to death that he shot your heart or something!"

"Oh-ho jealousy, I see. However, he did get you too because that invisible string even gave you cuts."

"Hmph, whatever."

"Ahaha…let's go, this will be over soon."

"Yeah."

As the girls slowly walked back to where Rulan and the others are, Train himself was already quickly halfway there. However, the situation has turned for the worse, especially for Gan.

As Chiaki gave an evil grin he turned to Gan and back to Huto and Tohu.

"Come, I'll take good care of you both. Unlike your brother Gan here and from now on, I am your master! Go! Get rid of that pest!"

"…Yes, Master!"


	12. Despair

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 9**

As Huto and Tohu turned their focus onto Gan, they quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"W-what?"

"Vanish!'

As Gan's reactions were too slow he was blown into a tree by Huto's jutsu attack. As Tohu was about to do the second blow, his hand was stopped by Naruto. Huto who noticed was charging up to Naruto. As Kakashi was going to stop him, he was stopped by Naruto.

"No, leave them to me!"

As Kakashi hesitated for a moment he was going to denied Naruto's request. However, as he saw Naruto's strong expression he understood and let Naruto handle the brothers.

"Got it," said Kakashi as he went to take on Rulan.

"Don't even think that you guys will win, Mr. One-eyed Patch!" said Rulan.

"Hey kid the name's Kakashi and I take it that you're Rulan?"

"Hmph!"

As Rulan shot a jutsu at Kakashi, he gave him a cold glare. Although Kakashi did dodge it he knew that it was meant to give him a scratch but to be on the safe side he did what he did.

"Don't get formal with me!"

"Oh-ho, despite being just a kid you're kind of cocky."

"Damn you! You insolent—!"

As Rulan became angry to think of any words to say he just darted at Kakashi. However, he came to do something and he's not going to let this Jounin or any other people stop his plans.

As Train was almost at the destination where Naruto, was he sense something in front him. Coming closer to it, he noticed that it was a black hole; like the one that sucked him in. As he stopped in front of it, he saw something strange and suddenly something flew at him, knocking him down to the ground along with it.

"Ow, what the heck?"

"Thanks for the landing," said Eve.

"Princess? What are you doing here?"

As Train was in a hurry he suggested that Eve explained to him as they both head to Naruto. As Eve explained along the way, Train was kind of surprised, still, at how Eve was able to get into this world.

"I see and so…how's Sven been?"

"He's doing well and healthy, I suppose."

"Huh?"

"We miss you though and talk a lot about you too."

"…I see…..ah! We're here."

As Train and Eve both reached their destination Train saw Naruto and was about to jump in but decided to think of a plan first.

"Let them go!" exclaimed Chiaki.

As the boys were struggling to loosen their selves from Naruto, they suddenly took out a kunai and was about to stab Naruto along with Chiaki's jutsu. As Train signaled Eve, they strike the enemy. As Train went to help aid Naruto, Eve got the twins in her direction. For Gan, he was in too much of a bad shape to do anything.

"Huto…Tohu…" said Gan quietly.

As the twins were getting up, Eve talked to Gan to make sure that he was still alive and breathing.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm doing fine," said Gan as he got up slowly.

"You shouldn't move. It's best if you rest."

"Hey girl, what's your name?"

"…Eve and you mister?"

"Eve, huh? That's a nice name and mine's…Gan."

"Okay Gan, what are you going to do about these two?"

"Like I've always have."

"How?"

"It's because they're my little brothers. So I'll bring them back to their senses. And now tell me if I'm wrong but are you a friend of that kid over there?"

"Train? I guess so…"

"Aha, so his name's Train, huh?"

"Yes."

"You don't speak much do you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope, not at all."

"What's the plan?" said Eve pointing to the twins.

"Here's what we'll do."

As Gan thought of a plan with Eve, Naruto and Train were now handling not just Chiaki, but Karasu and Hato as well.

"What the hell is this black hole?" said Sven.

Looking around Sven could see that Eve was nowhere to be found. Apparently, he and Eve were on a walk and suddenly this black hole appeared and sucked in Eve. To his surprise, he wasn't able to get in. Somehow it repelled him every time he tried to get in and follow Eve.

"Eve!"

As Gan was explaining the plan, Eve thought she heard Sven's voice. Turning her head and looking at the blue sky she spoke his name.

"…Sven?"

"Is something wrong, Eve?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay so we're good, right?"

"…Sure."

"Aha…"

As Gan was shaking it off, Huto appeared behind him as Tohu did the same with Eve. Making with fasts movements, the twins couldn't even make a hit on them.

"I see you're already ready for another round."

"Hmph, don't underestimate us…"

As Gan fought with Huto, Tohu would be dealing with Eve.

"Never seen you before and those clothes…!"

As Tohu dodge Eve's attack, he got pretty angry for her not letting him finished his sentence.

"Makes sense then, you're also not from this world."

"…Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you two fight your own brother?"

"Tch!"

Tuho himself threw another fast attack back at Eve for what she did. However, it only scratched her.

"That's none of your problem! What would you know anyway!"

"Tell me then."

"YAARRGH!"

As Tohu aimed another attack at Eve, his tears soon were visible. He couldn't stop crying as he kept attacking Eve and explaining their story to her.

"Y-you don't understand! You just won't!"

As Tohu was able to make a pass at Eve, she quickly caught his hands by holding his wrists.

"I'm listening, so tell me."

"augh…tch…waaahaaa!"

As Huto realizes that and saw that his twin no longer has the will to fight, he also couldn't help himself. Suddenly he was punched by the stomach and landed on the ground.

"T-t-tohu…"

As the smoked cleared, Gan slowly walked toward Huto. As he reached the edge he looked at Huto and saw that he was crying.

"Huto I—"

"Shut up!"

"But I—"

"NO DON'T! AFTER ALL THIS TIME! A-a-after all this time…"

"Huto," mumbled Gan.

"…Why? Why?"

"I…!"

As Gan was going to explain he suddenly felt Chiaki's present as well as the jutsu attack. Dodging it, he got a few scratches but no major wounds. As he saw Eve thrown and almost hitting the ground, he rushed quickly as he caught her.

"Hey! Hey Eve!"

"W-what?"

"You alright?"

"Yes…but what about…"

As Gan looked back to where Huto was, he saw that both of the twins where in Chiaki's arms.

"How dare you make my boys, cry?"

As Chikai showed his beast-like teeth, he bit into both the twin's neck, where a certain symbol was placed on them when they came under Chikai's spell. Releasing the twins, their expression was motionless, like a doll.

"Huto? Tohu?...HUTO! TOHU!"

"Again, Gan…you failed to protect them. Go! This time, make sure he can't move a muscle! KILL HIM! Also get rid of that girl as well."

"Yes, sir."

As Eve stood up she was waiting for Gan to do the same, but he wouldn't. As she noticed she spanks him in the head.

"Stand up and fight!"

"I can't! Not against them in a state like this. I–"

"Snap out of it!"

"W-wahh?"

"Look at them."

"…"

"LOOK!" said Eve again with more fierce calmly expression.

As Gan slowly turned his head and looked his brothers, it surprised him. They were crying. As Gan's amazed face was noticed by Chiaki, he himself went to look at Huto and Tohu. He too was surprised.

"But how! That was supposed to seal your emotions but how is this possible!"

"Because it's the bond."

"Bond?"

"That's right."

"There's no such thing! I won't take it!"

"That's one thing you won't understand."

"W-wah?"

Suddenly Eve was in fighting mood. As she was able to separate Chiaki from the twins, she signaled Gan to take care of them. As she dealt with Chiaki she felt something hurting her emotionally as she heard him his inside voice.

"LONELINESS IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

As the battle continues on, two more guests will appear to join the battle as well.


	13. Pushing On

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 10**

"Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto.

"It's none of your concern, pest!" replied Rulan.

"Wasn't it me that you wanted in the first place?"

"Hmph, don't get me wrong but that's the Akatsuki's plan and I have nothing to deal with it."

"So then why are you here in Konoha?"

As Naruto asked this, he readied the kunai at his hand for precautions.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"There could only be two reasons why I am here. One, it's to take control of Konohagakure. Two, to get the beast that resides in your body."

As Naruto threw the kunai at Rulan, he shadow cloned himself and aimed at him. However, even though he couldn't injure Rulan, he could see that Rulan himself got scratched.

"Let's start then, shall we?" grinned Rulan.

"…"

In a battle stance, they both stood still not moving a muscle. As a breeze went pass by, the leaves from the ground rose up and start to fall down. As they kept their eyes on each other, all the leaves fell to the ground expect for one that was about to. As the last one reached the ground, the fight had started.

"Hmmm...where is everyone? I came to see Eve and no welcoming?"

"Ugh…what to do, what to do!"

"Hey…isn't that guy always with Eve? Hey mister!"

Sven was too focused on the black hole that he didn't hear the kid calling him. As the kid tried again and again with no response he decided to use another tactic.

"Hey, OLD MAN what are you doing?"

As Sven heard that he stopped and paused. As he turned himself face to face towards the kid.

"What did you call me brat?"

"Brat? How can you forget me? I'm Leon."

"Leon…Leon…Leon? I don't remember and so get out of my sight I'm busy here."

"I am Leon Elliott. The one who Eve defeated a few years back."

"W-what…no way, you mean - ?"

"Yes way and I'm here to pay a visit."

As Sven explained the situation to Leon they thought and thought of a plan to devise. As on the other hand Train had a surprise up his sleeves.

"Train is that gun of yours even helpful?"

"What are you saying Naruto, of course it is!"

"…I've only seen you used it as a shield though."

"Heh, don't under estimate me. After Kakashi told me something cool I just had to not try it out."

"Hmmm, Kakashi-sensei isn't such a bad person but I just don't really understand him."

"Don't you think you two should be more focused instead of chit-chatting away?" says Rulan.

"Agreed," says Karasu and Hato.

With a surprised attack Train and Naruto moved with speed, voided it, and are back to back.

"Hey Naruto, remember what you told me about that chakra thing?"

"Yea?"

"Well, it's my turn to show you my chakra!"

"?"

"KARASU! HATO! DESTROY THEM!"

"Yes, sir."

"Train, you can't be serious."

As Train ready his gun, he looked at Naruto, and smiled. His smile showed a great confidence that even Naruto himself had a tingling feeling inside.

"Heh."

Train points his gun up in the air and readies to shoot. As Naruto looked up, at the same time Train shot his gun. Naruto, amazed, saw chakra coming out like lighting created a shield around them both. When Karasu and Hato approached to attack they were repelled by the lighting.

"What?" exclaimed Rulan.

"That's a lot of chakra inputted into that weapon," said Hato.

"I noticed and that surprised me. I didn't think that kid would have so much though. I mean just look. So much and he's able to control it in an even balance." added Karasu.

Standing to their feet, Karasu and Hato give a look at Rulan. As Rulan signal back, they approached Naruto and Train.

"Here we go!" shouted Train.

"Right on!" added Naruto.

As Train and Naruto hyped up, things with Eve and Gan were becoming very emotional. As feelings start piling up, the battle starts to die down calmingly.

"You're different alright," said Chiaki.

"…"

"You're not human, am I right?"

"I don't know," replied Eve.

"Why?"

"?"

"Why do you fight a battle that is not yours?"

"It's because I'm helping a friend."

"Despite being strangers among each other?"

"I'm helping Train's friend."

"You don't take much do you?"

"Gan said the same thing."

"Hmph, well wonders never cease."

"Name?"

"I've Eve and you're?"

"…_What am I doing talking to her_...Chiaki, just…Chiaki. A name gave by Rulan."

Speedily Chiaki reached Eve and hit her to the ground. Eve on the other hand wasn't too surprised as she got up.

"Don't under estimate me!"

"What?...!"

Again not realizing that Chiaki had created a clone, it caught her and paralyzed her. With that electricity running through her body she suddenly felt numb. Finally able to break free from the grip she got rid of the clone. However, Chiaki himself appeared and shot a jutsu at her aiming her into a tree.

"Eve!" exclaimed Gan.

However, he was occupied with Huto and Tohu to lend a hand to help her. Suddenly a black hole opened right between the two battles and out came two people; a kid and a gentleman.

"What the…?" said Chikai alarmed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, my back, my back…couldn't you have made us land in a softer place?" said Sven.

"Oh shaddap, I got us here didn't I?" replied Leon.

As Eve saw she smiled happily. For not only was Sven there but her old enemy and who is now a consider friend, Leon.

"Sven! Leon!"

"Eve!"

Seeing her condition they both ran to her. As Chiaki was seeing this scene he started to grow more anger inside him. For this was too much for him to see and bear. Aiming a jutsu at them Leon quickly reacted and stopped it with his wind.

"Don't forget about me, after all we're still battling!"

"I'll take you on then," said Leon.

As he whispered for Sven to take care of Eve, Leon charged into battle against Chiaki. As Gan was witnessing this, he felt relieved that Eve would be just fine. However, he had to handle his brothers and not just get forget his own situation.

"Huto, Tohu."

Seeing that the tears had faded long ago, Gan felt as well that he has failed. Not only himself, but his parents as well.

"I'm so sorry for this. I've never meant for any of it to happen."

With his eyes closed when he said that, he opens them and sees that the twins had an evil smile on their faces. Knowing that that's not their true smiles, he smiled himself. Looking at them strongly he readied himself.

"I'll bring you two back, I promise."

Huto and Tohu, no longer hearing his words charged at him. With the battle roughing up now, things also seem to heading towards an end.

"Huff, huff, huff…" both Karasu and Hato were almost out of chakra and stamina as they try to catch their breath.

"I can't believe it!" said Karasu.

"I'm as amazed as you are," added Hato.

As Karasu and Hato, still on the ground, looked at Train and Naruto, but especially Train. His chakra power was so powerful and movements were so fast, that they both had trouble keeping up. Also, Naruto seemed to be gaining their gazes as well.

"…_Karasu! Hato! Hang in there, I almost got it!_...C'mon just a little longer," mumbled Rulan.

"Train I'm going for it! So back me up!"

"You got it, Naruto!"

As Naruto made another clone, Karasu and Hato were charging again at them. As Train blocked off both of them, Naruto was also ready. Throw by his clone, Naruto was in close ranged of Rulan who almost finished his technique.

"Rasengan!"

"RULAN!" exclaimed both Karasu and Hato.

"_Is this it? I was so close though…_" thought Rulan.


	14. Confusion & Realization

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 11**

As Naruto headed towards Rulan with his Rasengan, two people appeared; one blocked and moved Rulan, while the other took upon Naruto. Rulan without any surprise was shocked and stunned at the appearances of his two allies.

"M-mei?"

While shaking he shifted his gaze onto the wounds on her body gave. Without a moment of pause he had a chill run through his body. It was a feeling he knew too well, since he's already experienced it. Slowly, he shifted his eyes and saw Kai in the same state as Mei. Body all wounded and barely the strength to not even move.

"K-kai?"

As Kai had took upon the Rasengan, he pushed Naruto away a distance. This made Naruto flying as Train jumped in to catch him. Kai then, falling down to his knees, coughs up blood. While he can barely move, looking up at the sky, he gets up and walks over to Rulan and Mei.

"Sorry about the late coming Rulan," he said with a smile.

Rulan was so much in shock; he couldn't almost say a word. Before him stood Kai, who blocked the Rasengan and Mei, who moved him to safety.

"Y-yea, sorry for the condition we're also in," added Mei.

"What happened?" asked Rulan.

As Mei got up, Kai went over and got a hold of her. However, not wanting to explain any details, Kai just shook his head and smiled. As Rulan gave the worried look, he looked at Mei for any information. Just like Kai, she just shook her head and smiled. As Mei signaled Kai that she was ok, he let go of her, and as Rulan got up too, he suddenly felt his body has become very heavy.

"What?" surprised as he went back on his knees.

"Sorry Rulan, as an exchange we'll fight them off." said Kai.

"N-no! Let me – !"

As Rulan was cut off by Mei she goes to him and hugs him. As her hands are wrapped around Rulan, she whispered something into his ear that only they two plus Kai knew what she said. As she handed him something and finishes, she gets up and goes to Kai. As they both bowed, Kai and Mei left to go battle Train and Naruto. With Rulan's strength weakened and also Mei's words, suddenly, tears rolled down his face.

"Kai. Mei. Chou! Hana! No! NO! NO!" as he mumbled.

As Karasu and Hato were signaled to not intervene, they could do nothing for Rulan. However, despite the circumstances, it was for the best. Along with Kai and Mei, Karasu and Hato, they entered the battlefield.

Of course, Kakashi-sensei wasn't going to let this pass as well. Even though he's been lurking around watching, at the ready, he will strike if necessary.

After Train caught Naruto, they had shifted into the shadows and thought of a plan to adevise. Of course, they haven't forgotten that the enemies were closed by as well.

"Hey, you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah, somewhat but I'm still in good condition. But what the hell was that?"

"I don't know but I have to say that, that guy is strong."

"No kidding, that push with one hand, as I felt it, was very strong."

"Well, he did push you across a great amount of certain distance."

"You're one to talk. What about your gun?" said Naruto sticking out his tongue.

As Train paused and looked at Naruto, he grinned. After that came laughter and sighing. Without much thoughts and questioning, Train suddenly though of a plan and explained it quickly.

Now, with the other situations, things seem to have…

"Eve how are you feeling?" said Sven.

Eve looking at Sven gave a paused. Sven then tilted his head. Of course the problem was that when Sven had come into this world [which is Naruto's world] his body started to disappear starting from his feet up. Without anyone so far realizing it because ever since he got here, he was mostly by Eve and that covered up his appearance.

"Sven…you're disappearing."

"Hah?"

As Sven looked at himself, he freaked. Shouting away as to why how it had happened. On the other hand, Eve had already noticed. Of course, she kept calm just as always. While Sven continued on, suddenly realizing his body has become dimmer than before.

"Ah, what the hell is going on?"

"Seems you're going back?"

"No way…"

"See you later Sven," said Eve as she waved at him vanishing completely.

"EVE! I'LL BE WAITING!"

Without any other words of exchange Eve gave Sven a smile and from there Sven was gone. As for Eve she got up and looked at the afternoon blue sky filled with clouds.

"I'll be back."

As she moved to where Leon was, she saw that he was beaten up. Even though no major wounds, he seems to be conscious. Though the enemy was nearby she did not dare to wait to see how long till Leon came to. Eve rushes to Leon's side and while in her arms tries to awaken him.

"Leon! Leon! Leon!"

"Ah, hey Eve, sorry for looking like this."

"Ah, it's that girl again. What was your name?" asked Chiaki.

Eve not responding gave Chiaki a cold look. Chiaki, feeling that look just grinned. Without warning he aimed a spark of jutsu at them. However, it was easily dodge by Eve who carried Leon in her arms, to safety. Of course, Chiaki missed on purpose to show the first attack as a sign of threat.

"I asked what your name girl is."

"…Eve."

"Ah, right."

"Well then let's get started, shall we?"

As energy sprouted from Chiaki, Eve knew that this was going to be very complicated. Gan from afar sees that Eve might have some troubles with her end but was sure things will be alright. So far, he's been not progressing at all. Since, he has more injuries than before.

"I've always knew…that you two were very talented. Though, I would have never thought that we brothers would be fighting each other like this. Heh, I guess this has become my punishment?"

As Gan gave out a sigh, he looked left and right. Then up, down, and all around him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge this time with his injuries, he planned something out. Suddenly the twins evaded at him. With no surprise they got Gan or so they thought.

In a few seconds the Gan they thought to be real turned into a tree stump. He approached from underneath with both of his fists aimed at the twins in their stomach as they turned around to face him. With all his might he pushed them into the ground. As they lay on their backs, they groaned. Gan then backed away a distance.

"Huto, Tohu…just a little longer. A little more time and then I'll get you both back to your senses. _I just hope it's not too late though._"

"Die."

"Vanquish."

Huto and Tohu quickly got up and speed up to Gan, he again, pushed them back. Flying into the ground, the twins groan from the ambitious strength. As he giggled he thought to himself of the failure he has become. Though knowing that things seem to be in bad shape he decided to continue onward. No matter the consequences, his life versus his younger twin brothers being under controlled.

"Alright, I guess this is going to be it," said Gan as he readied himself.

With Gan realizing it, the twins attack from both of his left and right side. Suddenly, without the twins realizing it, the Gan they thought to be real was a fake one. As it was only a doppelganger, the twins paused. Feeling foolish to how they could have been tricked twice under their noses. Looking around, they saw no signs of him. Surprisingly, from below the ground, Gan popped up and aimed to punch them but missed. The twins quickly shifted and hit Gant twice as hard as they hit him in the stomach, causing him to fly across the ground.

"Ghh, I missed."

"That was smart."

"However, you're too slow."

As Gan turned around he saw that the twins again have speed up to him and with no mercy their fists were glowing of chakra. He soon realized that this was it for sure.

"Duo Blast!"

"_SHOOT!_"

The supposed final blow from the twins was no joke. With Gan smacked right into the ground leaving an impact, his ribs broken, injuries reopened, coughing up blood, it was the end. Even his legs and arms no longer have any strength left to move them.

"Heh, I guess this is really it."

"That was annoying," said Huto.

"One more hit," added Tuho.

"…_Dad…Mom…I'm sorry. Please don't be too angry that I'm coming to see you both so soon._"

As Gan glimpsed at his twin brothers, they came charging with one more last attack. While smiling, he got up slowly and stood up. The twins surprised at how wrecked he is, was able to stand up. Conscious at what Gan might pull next they stop as they came within a foot of him. Suddenly, Gan's arms moved in front of their faces and he chanted something.

There, the twins paused, frozen for like a few seconds. As Gan's hands dropped down, the twin's face cleared up.

"W-what?" said Huto.

"Huh?" said Tuho.

"Welcome back," replied Gan.

Looking at Gan, the twins were in shock at his wrecked body. As Gan slumped down onto his knees, the twins caught his arms, one holding onto each.

"G-g-gan?"

"W-what happened?"

Before his final breath, Gan's hands were on the back of his brothers' head. Then, he smiles as he whispered something into their ears.

"Thank you and good luck to you both," said Gan after his whispered words.

Gan's hands then slip down and slowly, he falls forward. There he was, on the ground, with a smile on his face.

"GAN!"

As the twins' voice was heard throughout the battlefield everybody stopped and paused. For Naruto and Train, they knew that something was up and ran to the area. For Eve, she too wanted to go to the crying voice. However, Chiaki was keeping her occupied. Further more, Leon was also injured at the moment and can't move well. Though Chiaki also stopped, he senses that something has gone wrong. To make no haste, Leon decided that he should act quickly while Chiaki stopped.

"Eve!"

"Leon?"

"Hurry, go!"

"I can't leave you."

"No worries, it seems I'm already disappearing. Just look at my hand."

Eve looked at Leon's hand and saw that he was in the same state as Sven. So really, Leon was just returning back to their time.

"But…"

"No worries and good luck okay? Don't worry!"

As Leon was becoming more and more dimmer, Eve then decided to agree.

"Okay."

"See you, Eve."

"Later."

Leon then vanished completely. Eve then moved forward to the area of where the Ie brothers are.


	15. Side Story 4

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Side Story 4: Ravaged Butterfly and Wilted Flower**

After Chou and Hana have battled with Train they were to arrive at the scene however, an enemy came to exterminate them. It was the Akatsuki. As one of them figured out about their plans, one of the members appeared. It was none other than the puppet user, Sasori. The battle had started right after Train left to go join Naruto hours ago.

Considering that the time has already turned to afternoon, the battle has been hours long. Sasori was a strong foe and Chou and Hana knew that. As Kai and Mei had appeared along the way to Rulan they spotted them.

"Chou! Hana!" said Kai and Mei.

"Why are you two so badly injured?" said Mei.

"Don't tell me it was one of –" as Kai was cut off by Chou she shook her head.

"It's one of the Akatsuki members."

"WHAT?" said Kai and Mei.

"It seems that they have figured out our plans," added Hana.

"Who did this to you two?" asked Mei trying to keep calm.

"….Sasori," replied Chou.

"SASORI!"

"You called?"

Sasori had appeared surprisingly, all clocked with his Akatsuki clock and hood. As he strikes them with his scorpion-like tail, they moved back. With Hana hanging onto Mei and Chou hanging onto Kai, they moved to another area. As Sasori missed, he too, followed them swiftly.

"You won't get away!" he exclaimed.

"Hana, you alright?"

"…"

"Hana? Hana?"

"HANA! HANA?" exclaimed Chou.

"Let's stop for a while," suggested Kai.

"Agreed," added Chou.

As they believed that they were a good distance away from the enemy, they settled down. After calling Hana's name, she finally responded and came to.

"W-what?"

"Hana!" said everyone.

"Hana, you're all right," added Chou.

"Don't do that!" exclaimed Mei, who almost burst into tears as she hugged Hana.

"Sorry…but I can't seem to keep my eyes open."

As Mei kept her grip on Hana she felt something wet behind Hana's back. Mei, moving her left hand to her face, saw blood. It was blood that was leaking through her shirt.

"H-h-hana! Blood!"

"HANA!" exclaimed Chou and Kai.

As Kai backed up Mei, Chou moved up to Hana. Mei kept saying Hana's name over and over that Kai couldn't help but hold her tight.

"Mei, calm down."

"B-but!"

Kai hugged Mei tighter and in response to that, Mei stopped and calmed down. Chou, now by Hana's side, bandaged the wound.

"…C-c-chou…"

"Yes?"

"He's closing in on us," she mumbled.

"So then –!"

Suddenly cut off, Chou was stopped by Hana's grip on her arm. Hana told Chou that it'd be best for Kai and Mei to move on ahead without them. Chou then agreed.

"Kai, go on ahead without us."

Alarmed at Chou's decision, he and Mei didn't agree on the matter.

"No!" said Kai.

"We're not going to leave you two like this!" added Mei.

"Please! Understand the situation we're already in! Kai! Mei!" said Chou.

"…but that's – !"

As Mei was cut off, Sasori had appeared. This time there was to be no mercy. Sasori then attacked with his scorpion-like tail. However, the gang was able to dodge it quickly.

"It's Sasori, tch!" said Kai.

"How'd he catch up so soon?" added Mei.

"You're all fools!" exclaimed Sasori.

Kai signaled Mei and they both separated. With Kai battling Sasori to stall time, Mei went to help Chou with Hana. However, Chou and Hana wouldn't back down without fighting to the death. Quickly, Chou gave Hana to Mei and moving swiftly she got behind Sasori. Suddenly, Chou aimed a blow at back of Sasori and he hit into a few trees. That caused some trees to almost crush him. Kai surprised to why they didn't escape was still for a moment.

"Kai! Go on ahead with Mei! NOW!" said Chou.

"B-but…"

Chou knew that Kai was hesitating and also without doubt, the same for Mei. Knowing that things are going as they are now, then they all will be dead. Without further going into an argument, Chou explained quickly to Kai. For Hana, she quickly as well acted, and handed something to Mei while saying something to her.

"Now, be a good girl, you're strong, okay Mei?"

"No…why has things come to this?" replied Mei now eyes filled with tears again.

"WHAT? NO?" said Kai.

"Now hurry!"

"I won't do it!"

"Kai, please do this. For us both, all of us."

"That's…I hate it when you put it that way."

"Then, we're on good terms. Now, hurry!"

"Alright, I'll go get Mei as well."

When Chou said that, it was no use but to go along with it. Though now, it's the meaning between life and death. As Kai moved forward to get Mei, Chou patted him on the back and said something to him.

"Chou!"

"Tell Rulan for us, thanks for everything!"

Again, Sasori popped up and attacked. Chou blocked it, but was too weak to take in the strength of the hit. Kai eager to not leave them behind wanted to do something to help. However, Chou was not letting him get into the brawl.

"KAI! GO!" shouted Chou.

Kai surprised by the shout as it echoed due to the trees, he nodded and quickly went to grab Mei. Mei shaking her head no, eyes filled with tears, didn't want to go. Suddenly, Sasori's scorpion-like tail took a hit on Kai and Mei. They both hit into the trees, as Hana, who could barely move was trying to get up.

"KAI! MEI!" Hana shouted.

"No one is going anywhere!" exclaimed Sasori.

From behind Sasori, Chou then aimed a blow to the back but it didn't do much damage to him. With her strength weakening more and more, she wasn't able to fully lease out the power she needed. Using his tail, it wrapped around Chou's waist, and flung her into the air. Speeding up, he then punched her into the ground leaving an impact.

"CHOU!" shouted Hana as she finally got up with the support of the tree she was leaning on.

"It's your turn." said Sasori.

"Tch!"

Finally, Kai and Mei got out from the debris of the trees. Mei wanting so much to go back there and help them was stopped by Kai.

"Don't, let's go."

Mei, wanting to resist so much, knew that it would be worthless. So she willing followed Kai as they moved to where Rulan is.

After much battling, it was already decided. Sasori had defeated the girls.

"Fools."

Sasori realizing that the girls would die slowly returned back to headquarters. It would be fruitless to finish them up considered the condition they are already in. Within a few minutes Chou came to her senses. Crawling from her point to Hana, her eyes started to tear up.

"H-hana."

As Chou called Hana's name repeatedly, there was no responses. Afraid that Hana had already passed away, she said her name louder, repeating.

"Hana! Hana! Hana!"

Hana's hand suddenly twitched and Chou was relieved.

"Hana!"

"…C-chou?"

"Hana!"

To spent the last moments together Chou wasted no time and moved quickly to Hana's side. Seeing that the blood spot on Hana's back was bigger than before, it was already obvious that Hana lost a lot of blood. For Chou she could do nothing in her state, to help Hana or herself.

"Hana…" she said as she burst into tears.

"Chou?"

"Why have things come to this?"

For Hana, she didn't know how to respond and just slowly laid her head beside Chou. Putting her hand on Chou as well, she smiled and also started to tear up.

"I didn't want to say good-bye like this."

"Yea…I wanted to see Rulan and the others beforehand too."

"So before I die, I want to say…thank you, Chou."

"…I should be thanking you," she replied as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Even if this life wasn't at all like what I wanted it to be, at the least. I was glad to have been able to meet them…and you…thank you…Chou."

"Hana…Hana?"

Chou then paused, removed her hand covering her eyes, and looked at Hana. She was smiling, her hand on Chou's, her head resting on her, and her eyes closed.

"H-h-han-naa..."

Holding Hana's hand with both of her hands now, she holds it close to her side cheek. Her tears ran down Hana's hand. Although, it looked as if, Hana was wiping away Chou's tears.

"Thank you…thank you…thank…you…"

Slowly, Chou's hands along with Hana's hand slipped down. Under a single tree, they both sat. Looking peacefully, Chou and Hana both seemed to be both in a deep sleep.

As Kai and Mei were about to reach Rulan, they felt it. Chou's and Hana's presence seem to have vanished.

"This feeling…" said Kai.

"No, it can't be, NO! CHOU! HANA!" added Mei.

"Mei, don't cry or you'll make them sadder."

Along the way, as they came closer and closer to Konohagakure, Kai and Mei readied themselves. Finally, at last, they made it and waited. However, the cry of Rulan's name was heard by them. Looking around to see the situation, they saw that Rulan was about to be hit. To make no haste Kai and Mei acted.

"Mei!"

"Got it!"


	16. Fallen Comrades

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 12**

"GAN!"

As the twins called his name over and over again. They went to him and flipped him over. One with setting his head on his lap, while the other tried to stop the blood.

"I-it's no use," said Gan.

"N-no, c'mon stay with us."

"You're going to be alright…_sniff_…"

"Now, now, don't cry for someone like me."

"We're not…_sniff_…c-crying…_sniff_…"

Despite those words, the twins cried away. More and more tears flown down their face and as Gan's vision was getting blurry, he couldn't help but cry also.

"I…didn't think that things…would come to this."

Steadily, Gan put each hand, one on his brothers' head. He then petted them and smiled again at them. Trying to calm them down, it caused an opposite reaction. They teared up more and as Gan realized it, he chuckled.

"Ah, I was trying to calm you both down, sorry, sorry."

Looking from in the front he could see some other people appearing towards him. It was none other than Naruto, Train, and Eve. Though, he was wondering why they would appear before him. After all, they don't know each other, and they're all strangers among each other.

"Gan," said Eve.

"H-hey Eve."

Eve slowly walked herself to Gan's side and went on her knees to sit down. For Naruto and Train, they both walked to his side but stood standing. Gan then giggled at this outcome of events. They were all enemies the past days and now they're all gathered together. Gan felt that this was deeply a dream felt illusion.

"Hang in there Gan," said Naruto.

"Heh, no can do, my sight's already gone blurry."

Kakashi was still there from a far and watching. However, he too wanted to help but with the way that things are, he could see that Gan will not make it.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Come here. There's something I want to say."

Naruto curiously pondered to what Gan had to say, he just shrugged and went to Gan. Seeing that Gan couldn't speak any louder, he moved closer to hear. With his ears open Gan spoke away.

For Rulan, everything seemed so hopeless now. Finally, Chiaki appeared to help him.

"Rulan!"

Rulan glad to see that Chiaki was alright was relieved. Despite the minor wounds that were on him though. That still worried him. As Chiaki was able to remove the jutsu put on Rulan, Rulan suddenly hugged Chiaki.

"Thank goodness. You're alright, you're alright."

"Yea," replied Chiaki as he hugged Rulan back.

"How's Kai and Mei?"

"I-I don't know."

"?"

"Let's go find them."

As Chiaki nodded, they both went to find Kai and Mei. Though, it seems that they didn't need to go very far. There was Kai and Mei, more beaten than they ever were. It was such a shock that Rulan and Chiaki cried out.

"KAI! MEI!"

They both rushed to their side. As Rulan hold up Mei, Chiaki went to hold up Kai. Shaking them a little to see for any response, there wasn't. Scared that they both might be dead, Rulan shouted their names over and over. For Chiaki, he couldn't help but cry as he now hugs Kai.

"Don't hug me so tight, Chiaki. Or else you're going to kill me."

"Kai…_sniff_…sorry…_sniff_…"

"Hey Rulan…"

"Mei! You've come to, also!"

"Yea."

"Thank goodness. Hold on, I'll go –"

"Rulan, we're sorry," said Kai.

"What?"

"It's too late already," said Mei.

"No…NO, NO, NO!"

"Rulan," said Mei gently.

"NO!..._sniff_…_sniff_…I won't let things end like this!..._sniff_…NO!"

"Rulan. Listen to me," said Mei.

Rulan then lifted his face as he looked at Mei and Kai. Mei then smiled and hugged Rulan and as Kai pushed in Chiaki into the group hug, everything went silent for a moment.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you so much for giving us both a family and a home."

"What nonsense are you saying?"

"Sorry Rulan, I told her to not tell anyone but Mei's pregnant," said Kai.

"W-what?"

"Yea, sorry but we've been keeping it a secret."

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Because this is important, not to just you but us as well."

"That's –! No! You're condition is much more of a concern! We need to get you to – "

"KAI?"

"?"

"RULAN! KAI'S NOT REPSONDING!" cried out Chiaki.

"K-kai?...KAI!"

"H-hey, don't shout so loud."

"K-k-k-kai!..._sniff…_"

"Rulan listen, from here on out, good luck to you," said Kai.

"W-what?"

"Too bad that wedding ceremony won't happen," added Kai.

"Oh Kai, don't worry about it," replied Mei.

"Rulan, goodbye."

"Mei?"

"T-thank…y-you."

"Kai?"

Slowly, both arms of Kai and Mei slumped down to the ground. Chiaki cried their names over and over again. Rulan, silent for a minute, cried out.

"KAI? MEI?...KAI! MEI!"

"NOOO! IT'S NOT F-FAIR…_sniff_"

Chiaki hearing Rulan's cries went to his side and hugged him.

"How were Karasu and Hato?"

"…_sniff_…R-rulan…_sniff_…why did it had to come to this?" he said hugging Rulan tight.

"Chiaki?"

"…_sniff_…Karasu and Hato…_sniff_…_sniff_…they're both weren't breathing when I went to check up on them. T-they're dead! RULAN THEY'RE BOTH…G-GONE!"

"…I see…"

Chiaki then handed something to Rulan. He put into Rulan's hand, glanced at it for a moment, and then went back to hugging Rulan as the tears flows down his face. Rulan looking at his hand saw that it was Karasu's and Hato's feather earrings. As he clutched them gently in his hand, he too cried tears.

"DARN YOU AKATSUKI! KONOHAGAKURE!"

Rulan patting Chiaki glared at Konohagakure. With a stern and mad look on his face, he got up, along with Chiaki.

"Chiaki listen to me."

"Yes?"

As Rulan got down on his knees he whispered into the kid's ear.

"That's all…I have…to say, Naruto."

"Thanks for the information."

Slowly, Gan closed his eyes. The twins seeing his motions cried out again and again.

"GAN!"

"I'm…glad that we…were able…t-to be…born as brothers…"

Gan with no energy left to say anything looked tirelessly at his twin little brothers, Naruto, Train, and Eve. Smilingly weakly, followed by tears, and from that he was gone. Motionless, Gan has left this world.

"GAN?"

"GAN?"

"GAN!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

"NO! NO!"

Huto and Tohu cried and cried as they called his Gan's name over and over. Eve, feeling the emotions, couldn't help but comfort them. She then hugged both of the twins and did her best to calm them down.

"He's gone. Let him rest now."

"…_sniff_…_sniff_…_sniff_…G-Gan…_sniff_…._sniff_…big brother Gan."

With their most precious ones, hurting and dying, it's already clear. Even the enemy is letting out emotions and trying to hold it back.

"No! Rulan, no!" said Chiaki.

"It's the only way Chiaki."

"No!"

Rulan gave Chiaki a fierce look but in return Chiaki just looked at him crying. Denying Rulan's orders, he went to hug Rulan tight. Like a child clinging onto its mother.

"IF I LEAVE YOU, THEN I'LL BE THE ONE LEFT ALL ALONE!"

With a statement like that, Rulan knew all too well. Shaking his head and giggling, he leveled himself to Chiaki and hugged him in return.

"Chiaki…"

"Please…_sniff_…don't leave me…_sniff_…"

"_I feel that, I won't be able to grant you that Chiaki, I'm sorry. It seems that my life will end here today._"


	17. Side Story 5

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Side Story 5: Scarecrow Versus Crow and Dove**

"Will Kai and Mei even be alright?" asked Karasu.

"I doubt it…" replied Hato.

"Hato?"

"Just looking at their severe injuries, they won't survive a battle!"

"…Hato, calm yourself."

"I know but still –"

By trying to refrain Hato from speaking any further, Karasu hugged Hato.

"Karasu?"

"Hato, calm."

"Just how long are you going to stand there? Mr. Copy Ninja!" said Karasu.

"Hmmm, I see that you two have a sharp sense," replied Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh, I guess no need for introductions then?"

"You are well known," said Hato.

"They say that the one who has copied a thousand techniques," added Karasu.

"I seem to be popular."

"Well a target…though maybe not quite," grinned Hato.

"Oh?"

As swiftly, Karasu came from behind and tried to kick Kakashi. However, Kakashi was able to notice and dodge at the moment. Hato too, trying to aim a punch at Kakashi was kicked away.

"Hato!"

"Tch!"

Karasu catches Hato as they both strayed a certain distance away from Kakashi.

"Hmm, so what of techniques are you using?" asked Kakashi.

"None of your concern," replied both Karasu and Hato.

"Oh?"

As Karasu and Hato speeded into different directions, Kakashi chuckled as he seems to realize that they used 'Taijustu' out of the three. And since Kakashi has fought a Taijutsu user before, which is Might Guy, so he knows the movement. However, as soon as they came closer to Kakashi, he was surprised to see that it was Genjutsu not Taijutsu. Even so, Kakashi only got scratched.

"So it's Genjutsu, huh?"

"No, Taijutsu."

"Genjutsu."

"Each one of you then?"

"Wrong," answered both Karasu and Hato.

"What – !"

Without realizing it, Karasu and Hato was already behind him. Suddenly, they aimed a power surge at Kakashi which sent him flying to the ground. However, Kakashi was able to avoid much of the impact so he wasn't that much injured.

"What speed," said Kakashi.

" –?!"

"What, that eye," said Hato.

"Impossible," said Karasu.

Kakashi's headband seems to have fallen off and it revealed his Sharingan eye. As Karasu and Hato looked at Kakashi, they felt a fierce feeling striking right through them.

"It's not really your eye is it?"

"It was transferred to you."

"Ah, so you both noticed."

All three wait, still, as the leaves that were picked up by the wind were floated up. Then as each one fell down one by one, both Karasu and Hato speeded towards Kakashi. Kakashi, not that surprised, positioned himself and was about to reflect back the enemies' attack as he was suddenly attacked from underground.

"—?!"

As the person who sprung up from underground, it was Karasu. Without restraint he grabbed Kakshi by the neck and pushed him down into the ground. With brute force, Kakashi switched himself with a clone and leaped among the sideline. From within that amount of timeline he was able to send Karasu flying into the ground.

"Karasu!" shouted Hato.

"I'm fine…pay attention to his –!"

"CHIDORI!"

"HATO!"

In the midst of where Karasu and Kakashi clashed smoke of the ground arose. Slowly, the smoke died and among the person that Kakashi hit was Karasu. And behind Karasu was Hato who looked with teary eyes.

"K-KARASU!"

Suddenly, images of the battle with Zabuza and Haku came flooding back into Kakashi. Kakashi seeing the situation like this released his hand from Karasu and back away a little. As for Hato he screamed Karasu's name over and over. For Kakashi, he stood there reminded of the past events. Karasa was bleeding extremely while Hato was unable to stop the blood. Slowly, Karasu with his hand touched Hato's cheek.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"What are you sorry for you idiot."

"?"

"Dying like this, may not be so bad you know."

"Heh."

Karasu then smiled and slowly raised himself to Hato's ear. From there Karasu whispered words into Hato's ear so clear and silently that only the two of them can hear. Suddenly, Karasu's hand dropped and his body lowered itself upon Hato once more.

"K-karasu? Karasu?! KARASU!" cries Hato.

Kakashi, finally relieved from the state of shock looked at his opponent. Karasu and Hato…they both gave off the aura feeling of that of Zabuza and Haku. However, Kakashi himself could do nothing to help them. He moves forward towards the two.

"Why are you attacking the village?" asked Kakashi.

Hato not wanted to answer thought of silencing himself. However, he knew that no matter what, Rulan's plan will not prevail. Despite how much they've been fighting for this outcome.

"Rulan."

"What? You're leader?"

"Yes and no. However, Rulan's plan will not prevail no matter what happens."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"It's because…his guardians and him…have died. We all died…a long time ago."

"WHAT?"

"In this 'Shinobi World' that we all live in everyone fights for something. It too, can almost be anything: hunger, distinction, revenge, hatred, power, money, and so on."

"…True," replied Kakashi.

"Even though it was short, this life wasn't so bad."

"What are you implying? – !"

Kakashi suddenly sees Hato bleeding in the same area where Karasu was hit by his Chidori.

"How?!"

"We're connected."

"What?"

"Karasu and myself are synchronized and that's why when he's hurt, I also am directed with the same accounts of pain."

"So…"

"Like I said before to you, Kakashi Hatake. We all died a long time ago but under a certain condition we were given life in exchange."

"A price? Who paid it?"

"Rulan."

"—?!"

"Rulan paid with his life that he'll aid with the destruction of the next coming war."

"What?!"

"However, it seems things might just turn the other way around."

Hato started to spurt blood from his mouth. He realizes that he has no time.

"H-hey –"

"Don't worry about me. You should focus more on your students."

"So what happens now?"

"Hmph, it'd be useless for me to try and destroy you anyway."

"I'll take my leave."

"There's something I need to ask you before you go."

Kakashi, who had already turned his back on the two turned back and faced them. As he sees that Hato can barely talk, he decided it'd be best for him to just leave. However, Kakashi seeing that Hato is eager to get words out, paused.

"What is it?"

"What is that boy's name? The Nine-Tailed Fox kid I mean."

"Naruto…It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hmm…a lovely name."

"…"

"I'm sure Rulan well pass it on to him too."

"Pass on?"

"I say his father did the right thing. As well as for his mother too."

"H-how? -!"

"Like I said…we died a long time ago. So it seems that today is our last."

"-?!"

"You may go Kakashi Hatake."

As Kakashi turned around he closed his eyes.

"You two were good foes…you both kind of reminded me of -"

Again, as Kakashi turned around to Karasu and Hato, they were gone. The only thing that remained was feathers of black and white. Kakashi, his eyes expressed such a strong emotion that you could almost feel as though he was hurting deep inside. However, it also felt as if he was smiling within that mask of his, too.

He watches as the feathers were picked up by the wind. As he sees how the leaves also carry along with it, he felt something. That same feeling when he fought with Zabuza and Haku. He sighed and look forward and went on to where Naruto is.


	18. Outburst

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 13**

"Rulan?"

"Chiaki, you won't be alone," replied Rulan.

"I won't?"

Rulan smiled and hugged Chiaki tighter giving him the assurance of 'yes' to the question. However, Rulan knew too well that things will not end happily for Chiaki. Despite that, he's still willing to push forward and get to the bottom of his business. Thinking of no other way than to be assuring of Chiaki's safety he thought of an idea. But it'll cost him big in for the exchanged.

"Sorry Chiaki, stay right there for me alright?"

Suddenly, Rulan had paraylized Chiaki. The kid couldn't move at all as he fell forward onto the ground.

"W-what?"

Rulan then turned around and went forward of Chiaki. Chiaki both confused and freaked out now, shook his head and shouted over and over.

"RULAN! NO! RULAN! WHY? WHY?! NOO! WHY?! RULAAAN!"

Without looking back, Rulan look forward and with a sad smile, fast forwarded to his enemy's whereabouts. In a flash, his tears fell.

"Can you grant me that Naruto?"

"It's a promise!"

"It's too bad…we…couldn't…meet…earlier in a...different…way. Thank you."

"Gan?" said the twins.

"Take care…of yourselves…"

As Gan reached one hand each on the twins' head and patted them, both his hands slipped down unto the ground. As Naruto stood up, he lowered his head as he grinded his teeth together. The twins, for a few seconds, were silent, then cried in tears.

"G-gan?"

"GAN?"

"GAN?!"

"NOOO!"

"GAAAAAAN!"

"BIG BROTHER! NOOOO!"

"COME BACK!"

"OPEN YOU'RE EYES!"

"Tsk! So this is their way of doing things, then why didn't they just come after me! Instead of using other people?!" said Naruto.

As Kakashi heard, he came up to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's the way it is, Naruto."

"It's not fair, Kakashi-sensei. It's not!"

"You're right, however Naruto, we can't undo what's been done."

"I'll change it. I'll defiantly change it! Just you watch, Gan!"

With his own fists, Naruto looked at them and grinned. Suddenly Rulan appeared with a mellow face but then it turned into an evil smile.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Take care of them, I'll take care of this dude."

Kakashi wanted to take care of it and not let Naruto, but he knows that even if he did stop Naruto, it'd be useless. After all, Naruto is just Naruto.

"I understand. Go on."

"Yes!"

Naruto nodded, he went to face Rulan. As Kakashi looked at the twins, who have calmed down a little, he fixed his gaze back up at Naruto.

"Naruto…"

Finally, Naruto was a certain distance away from his enemy. Before going into a battle Naruto wanted to ask him. To get the version of the plot that's going on.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto.

"It's none of your business kid," replied Rulan.

"What's your purpose? Fighting for the Akatsuki?"

"The Akatsuki are none of my concern!"

"Then why fight for them?"

"What's the use explaining to a kid," said Rulan as he flashed in front of Naruto and pushed him into the ground.

"You're becoming a nuisance, brat. Can't you do any better?"

As Rulan back off for his opponent to stand up, he laughed. It was laughter like gone crazy. However, within Naruto, he somehow felt the sadness that was within Rulan.

"You're lost aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"W-what?" said Rulan who suddenly stopped his laughter.

"For doing all this and not knowing where to turn –"

"Zip it."

"Being stuck in between this nonsense –"

"Shut up."

"You're just confuse now, if what you're doing is right anymore –"

"Shut up!"

"So now you've come to a realization –"

"SHUT UP!"

With a quick movement, Rulan moved hastily charging at Naruto. With both of their kunais clashed, each could see that the other would not be willing to step down.

"It's true though isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!"

Rulan then pushes Naruto back. Then without pausing, running forward, toward his enemy, charges again. Naruto, who had stabilized himself from stumbling down, had a grip on his feet. In reponse to Rulan's charging at him, Naruto braced himself for the attack. Quickly, Rulan and Naruto clashed again with their kunais at hand.

Naruto could already sense it. In Rulan, that he's lost all hope now. With Rulan abandoning everything, he's decided to not cling on but let go. Like with what he did with to Chiaki or at least tried to.

"I couldn't protect…" said Rulan.

"What?" replied Naruto.

"It was all I could do in the end, to save them."

"Save who?"

"The ones who were most precious to me of all."

Thus, Rulan cried tears even though he had planned on not clinging onto to anything. It was proof, proof that he still has a heart.

"Why help those guys then?"

"What choice could I have?"

"Huh?"

"It was my only way out, my only way to get out of that cage! GARUGH!"

Again, pushing back Naruto, he fractioned across the ground as Naruto tried to hang on as possible. Though, it was no use. Suddenly, Naruto was up against a tree.

"Someone like you would never understand our PAIN!"

Naruto's eyes then widened. However, it struck him as well. It's not because he doesn't know that "pain" it's because he does know. He understands it very well.

"I understand."

"W-what?"

"That pain you speak of, I understand."

"What would you –"

Naruto then pushes back Rulan. Rulan surprised, gritted his teeth and he again makes a strike attempt at Naruto. Without losing time, Naruto used the tree and with one of his feet, pushed himself against Rulan. In return, Rulan, who had not expected that, was pushed back as he lost his grip of his kunai, and ponded into the ground. As for Naruto, he stood where he was by his enemy.

"I know it too well."

"…"

"The feeling as though you have no one there for you. I know it."

From the sidelines, Kakashi was wataching, along with the twins. While admist the inside of the Konohagakure village, things were being settled down and figured out.

"Um…mister –" said the twins.

"Hmm? Oh, call me Kakashi."

"Why's he fighting Rulan?" asked Tohu.

"I guess it's because Naruto knows how Rulan feels."

"What?" replied Huto.

"Their pain is just similar in a way."

While the twins looking at Kakashi, then looked at each other in confusion. However, it didn't matter since there was a battle at this very moment still. So, as they focused their attention back at the battle, they saw that Naruto just smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" said Rulan.

"I wonder as well."

As the two were clashing still at each other, Naruto had been thinking. He was thinking of how he was back then as a kid, himself as now, and the enemy who's in front of him. Even so, it put him at ease.

"I've had enough of this chit-chattering. Just perish already!" said Rulan as he aims again at Naruto.

Naruto responding back to his attack maneuvered and did a substitute jutsu. As Rulan's hit didn't actually hit the real Naruto he gave a grunt. Everything then clouded his mind. Time was ticking. And Rulan, didn't have much time left either.

"NA…RU…TO!" shouted Rulan as he charged at Naruto.


	19. Hesitation

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Chapter 14**

Rulan swiftly speeded at Naruto with rage. He couldn't help but feel the anger built up. As he's not being able to accomplish what he wanted to do. However, it seems impossible now. Just like how it was said to him. The possible has become the impossible. No matter what he does or what method he takes, won't make much of a difference to what he's even trying to complete anymore. It's all over…or as it was supposed to be.

"GAURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Naruto again, not wanting to hurt him was able to swift past and makes a safe move to evade the attack again. Although, Rulan responded and ends up landing a scratch on Naruto's face.

"What's your name?" Asked Naruto.

Now, staggering, Rulan clutched his kunai tightly in his hand. He was surprised. His enemy was actually asking for his name. No one ever did that to him before he met his companions. Still, without thinking he answered.

"R-rulan."

"Where are you from?"

"The land of – no…I'm no longer of associated with any village. Therefore, I'm just a rouge ninja. And you shouldn't even by asking your enemy such questions. It's useless. You and I are nothing more than total strangers."

"We can be now, can't we?"

Naruto stretches out his hand at Rulan. For Rulan, it was the first time ever that an enemy did something extraordinary like this. However, it meant nothing to him. Standing up, Rulan swept the hand away in matters of a few seconds.

"There's no way we can…"

"Why not so?"

"It's because you're my enemy!"

Taking the chance that Naruto was within range and defenseless. Naruto was also aware that he too, had forgotten himself for a bit and nearly dropped his guard completely. While fighting in the distance of their comrades, Naruto again, was thinking of a way to make sure to make Rulan come to terms with him.

On the sidelines, Train and Eve have subsided on the sidelines to watch this battle. However, on Train's part, he was willing to step up if anything necessary was needed. Of course there was Kakashi also, along with the Ie twins; Huto and Tohu.

"Ne, Train."

"Yes, Princess?"

"What is his name again?"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto."

"Yep, that kid there is Naruto."

"Did you two become friends?"

"Of course!" Replied Train with a smile.

Eve was already worn out from the battle against Chiaki. Sitting against the tree, she was also watching the battle as well. However, taking a glimpse at her hand, she also realized it. She herself was being transported back somehow. Little by little, her body was getting dimmer and dimmer as she focused back at the battle then to train.

"Train?"

"What is it?"

"You will come back right?"

"Of course, I am coming back Princess. Why did you ask such a –!"

Train was wondering why Eve was talking the way she did. Of course, he could already figure that she was tired from a battle she had with Chiaki but her usual self wasn't there either. As he focused his gaze on the battle to Eve, he then noticed. Eve's body was dimming in front of him.

"You will definitely come back, right?" Asked Eve so desperately.

For Train, he couldn't help but smile. With his free hand, he put it onto of Eve's head.

"Train?"

Then he patted her and said, "I will definitely come back, Eve."

With that said, Eve's eyes gleamed and she was so happy, she smiled in return. Along with nodding her head she looked up at Train once more.

"See you."

"I will see you later."

In mere seconds of Train's response Eve was sent back to the other side. Back to their world where they clearly belong in the first place. Huto and Tohu also had turned their faces to see that Eve was gone as well

"Where's Miss Eve?"

"Did she -?"

"No. She just returned to our home," answered Train as he looked back at the battle between Naruto and Rulan.

The fight didn't seem to have an end. Especially, for Rulan, it felt like an endless battle that's entrapping him over and over. As though it was a repetition for what he had failed to do. From what he couldn't achieve back then despite want to go back into time to change that fate of event.

Chiaki was there as well on the sidelines as his body was still numb but in the end it didn't matter. What matter at the moment was that Rulan was either going to die or live. Then again, time was up and their higher-ups weren't going to wait all day either. Using what strength he can, Chiaki stood up.

"R-rulan. RULAN. RULAN! IT'S ENOUGH!" Exclaimed Chiaki who was now tearing up once again.

There was Rulan as well, pretty much beaten up now. He couldn't do anything at this point but also didn't want to stop either. Although, the scenery is much more cruelty to him than to Naruto. Even to Naruto, he could see that at this point in the fight, it's best to stop. However, how can he when his enemy in front of him doesn't even want to stop?

"Rulan, let's stop this."

"WHAT?! Are you taking me for a weakling?!"

"No, but that kid is crying on your part. Don't you -?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! THAT KID IS SPECIAL TO YOU RIGHT? RIGHT NOW JUST STOP AND HE AND YOU WOULDN'T LOSE ANYTHING –!"

For a moment that sentence pause Rulan. Again, he stood up. Without much thinking he laughed an evil laughter. It was so evil that even Chiaki got the chills from just hearing it.

"R-rulan? Hey, Rulan?" Said Chiaki as with no hesitation, he stood up, and walked up to Rulan despite his numbed body.

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" Wondered Train.

"Rulan," said Naruto.

"Chiaki, I'm fine so back up."

"But Rulan I –!"

Without notice, he flung Chiaki into the tree where Train, Kakashi, and the Ie twins were. Just like in a flash, he purposing slammed the kid to silence him. Even the four that was there were shocked at what just happened. The Ie twins, worried for Chiaki's condition, went over to him to check if there were any serious injuries.

"Chiaki! Chiaki are you alright?"

"Urgh…_Rulan why?!_"

There stood Kakashi seeming emotionless at what just happened but deep down, it hurt him. To see an innocent child like that get hurt was just painfully hurtful. As well as for Train's part too. It was unbearable.

"Why did you do that?!" Said Naruto angrily.

"Hmph. He's just a kid, a little scratch won't kill him," answered Rulan harshly.

"_Rulan, Rulan, Rulan…why?_"

"Chiaki? Chiaki are you alright?" Asked the Ie twin boys.

"Huto? Tohu? I…I'm alright."

Train, on the sidelines, couldn't stand it anymore and decided to take some action. He knows that it wasn't his battle but at this point it would be better to end things. Since also, he doesn't know when he'll end up like Eve; brought back to his world. After all, Train didn't want to leave just yet without knowing that everything will be alright in Naruto's world.

"Kakashi?"

"You may go Train. I'll watch over the kids," replied Kakashi.

"Thank you," said Train as he straightened himself from leaning against the tree and started to walk towards Naruto and Rulan.


	20. Side Story 6

**The Cat and The Fox**

**Side Story 6: In That Other World of Train Heartnet**

"…_ve!"_

"_Who is it? Who is calling my name?"_

"_Eve!"_

"_Could it be Train? No – only I came back though."_

"Eve wake up!"

"Are you alright Eve?"

Slowly, I opened my eyes and to see that it, of course, was not Train. It was both Sven and Leon. Both of them hunched over looking at me.

"Ah, I'm fine."

"That's good," says Sven as he helps me sit up against a tree.

Now I wonder…how on earth did I even get back here. I can see that, it's only Train that's left to come back. Although, I feel sad because I feel that I could have done more for Train and for his friend, Naruto. However, I couldn't but I wanted to stay. Even if it meant being able to do as much as a bit of support that I could give.

"Eve?" Asked Leon.

"Yes?"

"Are you really alright?"

"Yes. Why ask?"

You don't seem to be alright though."

"Food."

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ah, you want to eat, Eve?" Added Sven.

"Yes."

What do you want to eat then?" Asked Leon.

"Crepe."

"Oh, those sweet things? Why not," Says Sven checking his wallet for the right amount of change.

"I want one too then," stated Leon.

"WHY SHOULD I PAY FOR YOU TOO, YOU BRAT!"

"Because I help saved Eve! Now then…" exclaims Leon as he pause for a second and took the money from Sven and went to the crepe stand.

"Huh? H-hey! Gah, forget it!" Erupted Sven as he sat down besides Eve.

"Sven."

"What is it?"

"Will Train come back?"

Of course he will! He may be a wondering cat but deep down, he's our cat."

"Our cat?"

"Yep, we're his home. In the end anyway," laughs Sven as he stopped and looked up at the sky.

I, too, looked up at the sky and it was beautiful. It's just like a story almost being told by the clouds as they were moving along.

"Sven."

"Yes?"

"I wish I could have done something more for Train back there."

For a moment, Sven didn't answer me. However, I could sense that he was happy? Why is that? It didn't make sense to me but somehow, deep down, inside of me, I didn't feel too good.

"You know what Eve?"

"What, Sven?"

"You did you're best, so that's what matters!"

"My best?"

"Yep!"

"How is that a contribution?"

"You were able to help Train in your own way. So that's what counts – look at me, I barely could do anything," Says Sven with a bit of chuckling.

"So I did help Train?"

"That's right, so be happy."

After Sven said that, the bad feeling I had inside of me was slowly gone. It was like being illuminated. Inside me that feeling turned to good because I was able to do something for Train.

"Hey you two! What do you want in your crepe!" Shouted Leon waving his hands at us.

"So they had topping choices? Well then, let's go Eve!" Says Sven as he got up and started to walk over to the crepe stand.

In response, I also got up and started to head for where Leon was. Suddenly, I stopped for a bit and looked back up at the white clouds in the blue sky.

"Come back home soon, Train."

With that, I turned away and started to pace faster to catch up to Sven. As we were heading towards the crepe stand, I thought of asking Sven to buy one for Train, too.


End file.
